


on that demon time (he might start an onlyfans)

by skywashes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Crack, Emotional Constipation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Strip Games, Teasing, camboy!hyuck, hyuck has an onlyfans and renjun views it on the dl and feelings ensue thats it thats the fic, i love how thats a tag, ik the tags make this sound dirty af but most of it is only mentioned, this fic is one big joke and im not ashamed, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywashes/pseuds/skywashes
Summary: Due to an influx of requests, Renjun begrudgingly reviews influencers' OnlyFans accounts for his YouTube Channel. His subscribers introduce him to Haechan, and the rest is history.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 447





	1. he say the way that thang move it's a movie

**Author's Note:**

> i know I should be working on my ongoing fic right now but i personally blame the youtube algorithm for this one. i watch ONE (1) video of someone reacting to people’s onlyfans and suddenly it’s all I’m being recommended (which came in handy for research but anyways)!! wtf youtube!!! 
> 
> \- mark, renjun, jeno and jaemin run a youtube channel together kind of reminiscent of the try guys along with each of them doing their own content as follows:  
> \- Mark: skits w/ jaemin and vlogs  
> \- renjun: commentary/satire  
> \- jeno: asmr and gaming w/ jaemin  
> \- jaemin: storytimes, skits w/ mark, gaming w/ jeno  
> \- yangyang is an ig influencer that resulted in an actual successful rap career, cameos in their videos frequently & helps out for shits and giggles bc he can 
> 
> bonus points if you can guess which “”influencers”” renjun reacts to

Like most of Renjun’s Major Life Fuckups, it can be traced back to Yangyang.

Everything started innocently enough in the beginning. Renjun, alongside Mark, Jeno and Jaemin were strapped for potential video ideas for Renjun’s next commentary slash review video.

For a month, Mark, Jeno and Jaemin had carried the channel by posting their own content more frequently in place for Renjun who was going through a creative rut. While the trio’s videos were well received with their fans, they could not avoid the increasing questions any longer, insistently asking when Renjun was going to upload another one of his commentary videos. 

“Why don’t we just ask the viewers what they want to see from you?” Jeno asks. 

“Jen, that’s a great idea!” Jaemin exclaims, draping himself all over him. Jeno leans into his embrace while Mark scoots away from Jeno and Jaemin on the couch, laughing awkwardly. Renjun almost feels sorry for him from his own spot on the loveseat across from them, but he remembers he chose to sit there in the first place. Renjun mentally shrugs. Hindsight is 20/20. 

“I’m down if Jun is, it’s not like we have any other ideas right now for the segment.” Mark replies, and the three heads in the room turn to him, an unspoken question for his approval. He scans the expectant eyes around him before sighing, defeated. He couldn’t resist their puppy eyes 

“Ah, fuck it. What’s the worst that can happen, giving my hot takes on new influencer drama?” Renjun snorts, imagining how easy, albeit repetitive his next video was going to be. 

He knew that most conventional video suggestions were overdone by now, but at this point Renjun was convinced _some_ material was better than no material in their subscriber’s eyes. Maybe all the absurd, tone deaf situations and people might give him some inspiration, or kill whatever functioning brain cells he had left. 

Oh well, brain cells were meant to be lost anyways. At least he would be financially compensated for reacting to other people’s stupidity.

Jaemin whoops, immediately stealing Mark’s laptop from his coffee table to log onto their shared Twitter account, asking their three million followers “What should Renjunie react to next?! Leave your suggestions down below until Saturday, midnight PST, and he’ll lose his last two brain cells on video to the most liked reply! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°”

Fast forward to Saturday, 12:01am PST. The four of them were now huddled together in Mark’s apartment as Mark sorts their Twitter replies from the most likes, and Renjun feels his blood pressure skyrocket amongst Mark and Jeno’s cackles and Jaemin’s cheering, not quite believing what he was reading. 

To Renjun’s horror and his partners’ delight, Yangyang, their friend, influencer turned rapper and part-time TikTok dancer had the most likes and retweets. A whole whopping 8.6K likes. Renjun can almost feel a vein in his eye ready to pop. 

💣⛓ 𝕷𝖎𝖑 𝖄𝖆𝖓𝖌 ⛓💣 **@yangx2** \- Jun 7

Replying to **@DRMproject**

Subscribe and react to people’s onlyfans so we don’t have to lol 😈

Never had Renjun wished that he was reacting to yet another 90 Day Fiancé clip instead more than now, or better yet, dead in a ditch. Preferably with Yangyang also dead in said ditch. 

Who in their right minds would ask Renjun to pay for and look at… stuff that he wasn’t even remotely interested in just to see him in physical pain?

Short answer: Yangyang.

To make matters worse, their fans were also encouraging his ‘make Renjun suffer’ agenda, so clearly they also wanted to watch the world burn. There were additional replies to Yangyang’s, mentioning different users that had even Jeno’s eyes widening in surprise. If he could say one thing to their fans, Renjun would take a page out of Jisung’s book and say, ‘Ya nasties,’ accentuated with imitating being in handcuffs and making obnoxious police siren signals (while ignoring that this was still technically legal, but the way they’re trying him right now feels pretty damn criminal). 

“Don’t be such a prude, Junjun! Reacting to these is lowkey trending right now. No one’s gonna side-eye you for doing it.” Jaemin interjects, disturbing Renjun’s plans for murder. 

‘Oh fuck you, Jaemin,’ he thinks, ‘of course you’d be on board, fuckin’ son of Satan himself.’

“‘M not a prude. This is too basic.” Renjun mumbles in reply. Jaemin snorts, and Renjun shoots him a glare. 

"Basic bitch will cut it when you have no inspiration to be the edgelord that you are, Injunie."

Renjun then turns to Mark and Jeno, hoping his eyes scream ‘help me’ enough as he tries to establish eye contact with them desperately. 

“Are you just going to let Yangyang and Jaemin force me to review people’s nudes like this?”

“Well, technically it’s Yangyang, Jaemin and 8.6K people.” Mark states.

“Sorry Jun, we made a promise and we have to give the people what they want.” Jeno adds, making the effort to sound reassuring and even patting Renjun on the back. 

Renjun simply screams into a pillow.

☀

Nothing could have prepared Renjun for this moment - sitting in their usual filming desk after a month, surrounded by cameras, his friends standing behind them, and the browser screen opened up to OnlyFans, set up with an account in his name.

Was it _really_ good to be back? 

Renjun internally debates the pros and cons of quitting his YouTube career when he is snapped out of his thoughts from Jeno notifying him that they were about to start filming. 

He immediately straightens in his seat, taking a deep breath as Jaemin starts the countdown. He wills his facial muscles to smile as he sees Jeno raise a thumb up. Mark adjusts the angle of his own camera while Yangyang visibly perks up in his spot beside the lights.

“Back by unpopular demand, welcome to Ren’s Reviews!” Renjun greets the camera, lifting up a hand for a brief wave.

“Apologies on how long it took me to upload a new video. I decided to take a brief break, but now I’m back, as opinionated as ever and ready to flame some asses.” He grins wickedly. Okay, he actually kind of missed this. It was good to be back, he was beginning to miss his routine during his month-long hiatus. 

“Before we start, remember to subscribe if you haven’t yet and smash that like button!” Renjun points down to the left, giving Mark, who was behind one of the cameras, a pointed look, knowing fully well Mark was going to place the actual Subscribe and Like buttons somewhere other than there while editing. (It had started off as Mark being cheeky for Ren's Reviews' first episode, but Renjun couldn't bring himself to correct the elder after the fifth time.)

“You guys voted for it, so here it is: today I’ll be subscribing to some… requested… OnlyFans accounts and I’ll review it, let you know if it’s worth your coin, the whole shabang. First things first, I totally respect and support everyone with an OnlyFans and those that want to. If you love it, then no one’s stopping you. Do what you gotta do, I accept you, get that bag!” Renjun proclaims loudly, and the four in the room cheer in agreement.

“However,” he adds, “My broke ass personally wouldn’t shell out my own money on this when there’s literally free porn on every corner of the internet but oh well, good thing this video is sponsored right?” 

He stifles his laugh before continuing. “Thank you to our generous sponsor for this video, Mark Lee, who won card roulette today! Give him a round of applause!” 

The camera pans to Mark, shaking slightly from Jeno’s cackling. Jaemin and Yangyang’s laughter increases in volume upon seeing Mark’s wide eyes and dropped jaw, spluttering as he points to himself before patting all of his pants pockets for his wallet. Renjun laughs a bit himself, clapping along. 

“Now that our financial issues are handled and hopefully we don’t run into the same problem with OnlyFans rejecting our generous sponsor’s card, we shall proceed. A disclaimer beforehand though, I can’t show you anything, so I’ll only be describing it. Now let’s get started!” He ends off, pointing at the camera briefly before proceeding to type the first name from his list on the sticky note beside his laptop. 

“So our first person…“ Renjun starts off, half-distracted by typing and double-checking his spelling with the sticky note. “She’s infamous for many things, such as her brief ‘marriage’ to the equivalent of a speck of dirt on my floor that won’t go away no matter how many times I sweep it, throwing a flop convention that was actually a scam and being a general mess. Honestly living for it, I don’t know if I’ll be living for this though.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows at the screen in front of him, turning the laptop around to show the camera, looking at his friends incredulously. 

“Subscribe for free? Sounds fake but okay.” He states, shrugging before he clicks on the subscribe. A chorus of ooh’s and ahh’s fill the room as the page loads, revealing greyed out boxes. Renjun scoffs.

“I knew it. The scam queen, not scamming us? I would’ve had a field day.” He shakes his head, ceasing to scroll down at a locked post insinuating a shower video and sighs, comparing the amount of time (six seconds) to the price ($11 USD, fuck capitalism).

“I’m saying this as the most frugal person ever and for Mark’s poor credit card, please don’t think I’m a creep, but I really hope the next six seconds are my heterosexual awakening or God, hold me back.” 

Bracing himself, he clicks to unlock and play the video before quickly retracting his hand as if he was burnt, eyes focused on the screen. What he sees gratefully disappoints him, and his scowl gives away his distaste.

Renjun sits back quietly with his fingers laced together, staring blankly in front of him. 

“So quick update: I’m still gay, wasted six seconds of my life for nothing more noteworthy than side boob and Mark is making bad financial decisions by paying almost two dollars per second.” 

Mark protests from behind the camera as Yangyang slaps his back, whispering “Yeah, Mark”’s while Jaemin and Jeno poorly try to retain any sense of professionalism by not joining in. Mark looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him right there, and Renjun honestly couldn’t blame him. He still needed his credit card, though. He can save dying until after filming.

“Moving on! Next we’ll jump straight into one of her more expensive videos in hopes it’ll give me purpose in my bleak life and be worth Mark’s money. Hey, this one sounds promising!” Renjun clicks ‘unlock’ on the first expensive video he finds. ”It’s forty dollars.” 

He clicks play and his intrigued smile slowly drops the longer the video goes on, raising an eyebrow at certain parts before pausing the video halfway. He sits back and whistles, arms behind his head.

“Mark’s mom, if you’re watching this, can you believe he just spent forty-four dollars on a video of a girl smoking weed and twerking in a bikini to Iggy? Because I can’t.” 

Mark groans, earning laughter from everyone including Renjun. 

Setting his folded hands on the table, Renjun stares into the camera with a serious expression.

“My verdict on this account is: scam. You’re basically paying to see what she already posts on Instagram and YouTube, so save your money and view them there and if you really need more, then go to your favorite site. Pornhub is free, sweaty. Take advantage, Period. Next!” He snaps his fingers, pausing briefly in place for editing later before beginning to type the next name. 

“Okay, next OnlyFans user… well, she’s known for being racy and constantly being involved with some kind of YouTube drama. When I heard she made one, I honestly wasn’t surprised.” Renjun reported, turning his laptop to face the camera again to show the locked profile. “Right now there’s a promotion where subscribing is five dollars for thirty days, so I’m kind of scared of how much it’ll cost once it ends.” 

He clicks the subscribe button, then turning his laptop back to browse through their content. His eyes widen and jaw drops as he lays his eyes on the unlocked and very explicit photos and videos that he has to avert his eyes. 

“Wow Mark, so you’re a _freak_ freak.” He jokes, laughing nervously. Yangyang and Jaemin guffaw at Mark’s expense while Jeno muffles his own laughter behind the sleeve of his shirt. Mark rolls his eyes playfully. Renjun knew he was going to get bit in the ass with his editing later on. 

“I don’t think I’ll watch these, this person… she’s very good at describing exactly what’s gonna happen through the caption, and the thumbnails leave nothing to the imagination, fortunately and unfortunately.” Renjun forces the corners of his lips into a pained smile, tilting his head and dropping his smile once he makes eye contact with Jeno.

“I’m too gay for this guys, why do you all want to make me suffer?” He whines, burying his face in his hands to calm down. Once he finishes his mental breakdown, he quickly fixes his hair before turning back to the camera, composed.

“Verdict on this one - I’d say it’s more worth your money than the first, _for now_. Most of their posts don’t require additional payments which is a plus, and if you’re looking for something more…” Renjun makes various motions with his hands, trying to find the words in English. “Explicit, then this is your place. As a gay guy, I can’t say anything for how good the... Content is. That’s on you to decide, my dudes. Can someone just end me already?”

Renjun catches Jaemin and Yangyang whispering amongst themselves from the corner of his eye, surprised when Jaemin actually steps into the camera’s view and faces it, smiling. Renjun knew that smile, and he knew it meant _trouble_. He should have never introduced Yangyang to his friends, merging his circle only caused him pain and suffering.

“So we’ve been talking, and since Renjun technically refused to review the specific content from this influencer, we’re giving you an extra one! Enjoy!” He grins evilly, passing him a sticky note with a name before running to safety behind the cameras (and Jeno, that whipped ass fucker, Renjun was ready to call him a simp half-seriously).

The name on the sticky note almost makes Renjun want to cry. He stands up from his seat abruptly, pretending to almost throw a punch before sitting down, acting like nothing happened, coughing.

“So when I said to end me, I never meant _like this_.” He sneers, typing in the next name angrily and clicking ‘subscribe,’ ignoring the $15 subscription fee. Mark deserves to lose his money for letting Yangyang and Jaemin make him sacrifice whatever shred of innocence he had left.

“This guy charges fifteen dollars for subscribing, but like, why? Why would you do this to yourself? I may be gay but I have standards. Problematic and downright disgusting in general doesn’t fly with me, but I don't really have a choice, don't I? Anyways, time to burn my retinas. The caption for this one… explicitly describes getting his dick hard… and flopping it around. Lovely.” He says sarcastically, pressing play on a video without a second thought.

He immediately regrets it, and the camera captures his serious expression morph into a cringe, pausing the video a few seconds later, staring at the camera with a deadpan expression.

“I’ll just save you the description. There’s nothing I want more in this moment than to just suppress any recollection of what I just saw. Not worth it, please don’t attempt. This isn’t safe for life.”

He shakes his head furiously, slapping his cheeks for good measure before looking at his old sticky note for the last name.

“Okay, the last person I’m reviewing is this person named Haechan? I actually don’t know anything about them, so I’m not sure what to expect.” He scratches his head with his free hand, and Jaemin speaks up.

“Haechan’s a guy who’s been slowly climbing up in popularity on NSFW Twitter recently.” Jaemin explains, and Renjun nods in understanding. 

He enters his name into the search bar, and he has to suppress his gasp upon seeing the boy’s profile picture. It was a simple selfie, just a cute guy with slightly wavy purple hair smiling for the camera, but Renjun couldn't stop the stream of compliments that clouded his thoughts. 

One thing for sure was that this Haechan person was definitely his type. 

“This is Haechan, and so far so good. I feel a lot of E-boy and Tumblr art hoe vibes. He’s only charging ten dollars to subscribe, which isn’t the worst.” 

Renjun clicks subscribe, and the first thumbnail catches his eye. He has his (barely visible from his pink oversized sleeves) fists pressed against his cheeks with a big smile on his face. His silver hair is parted in the middle, perfectly framing his features. Renjun lets himself appreciate the boy’s good looks, thankful for eyebleach in the form of a twenty-something year old male with a beautiful smile and sunkissed skin.

“‘Oldie but a goodie 👉😚👈.’” Renjun reads out. “What does that mean?”

He clicks play on the video, thrumming with anticipation. When the familiar, saccharine sweet melody of the Yamyam song reaches his ears, his hands immediately ball up into fists. Renjun mentally wills himself to finish it despite hating aegyo, his only motivation to do so being the willingness to overlook such a heinous act because of the boy’s face. Oh, how the great have fallen. Renjun? Sitting through aegyo? He was truly becoming the person he feared the most.

Once the video ends, he turns the camera and lets out an incredulous chuckle. “Are you sure this guy’s niche isn’t actually pissing people off or something?” He asks seriously, eliciting laughs from the other four in the room. 

“Aegyo was the last thing I was expecting from this, but… it’s refreshing, even if it made me want to punch something. Let’s get to the goods now, shall we?” 

He scrolls down until he sees a description that makes him quirk an eyebrow up. “‘Dressed up and all hot for you 💋🥀🍒♨’?” 

He clicks the video, and this time he couldn’t hold back the gasp that left his lips, quickly recognizing the noise coming from himself as he slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes hyper focused on the sight in front of him. 

Haechan was sitting in bed, bed leaning against the headboard. This time, his hair was a flattering shade of chestnut brown and slightly wavy. The boy’s eyeliner was winged so subtly and perfectly paired with smoked eyeshadow and lip gloss that accentuated his thick, soft looking lips. A velvet black choker was wrapped around his neck snugly, as if made to fit him exactly and was a perfect contrast to the ruby red crop top hanging off his right shoulder. What really knocked the breath out of him, however, was the black silk panties he was wearing that showcased his hardening cock. The video starts with Haechan making seductive faces in front of the camera, his hand tracing down his body.

Renjun really hoped he wasn’t as red as he thought he was (He was, in fact, very red, and the professional lights they used only made it more visible).

“It’s something.” Renjun manages to choke out as Haechan’s hand finally reaches to his crotch, palming his member over his panties. He bites his lower lip, and Renjun is sure he saw Haechan’s dick twitch slightly under his hand (and if Renjun’s also did, then no one saw it). 

Renjun gulps, pausing the video and reaching for his water bottle. He gulps a large amount of water like he was dehydrated before he could trust himself to speak coherently again. 

“S-So that video was basically just him, dressed quite… nicely, touching himself.” He awkwardly explains, his blush reaching the tips of his ears. God, why did he wish for something that wasn’t an eyesore? He should have known better than anyone that the worst thing to pick up on camera was not disgust, but a raging boner. 

He quickly scrolls down, clearing his throat when he finds the final video that piques his interest. “Hm. Well he’s charging twenty-five dollars for this ten minute video, so let’s see what’s up here.” His voice trails off as he clicks the unlock button. The website notifies him that his purchase didn’t go through, and he groans. 

On one hand, he was relieved to finally catch his breath and compose himself. This was the one thing he didn’t anticipate, and there was no way Renjun was going to lose his composure for the internet to see. On the other hand, however, he was frustrated. He wanted more, dammit. Haechan was extremely talented at riling him up, and he didn't know if he was angry or horny. Probably a good balance of both. 

Renjun beckons Mark over by making a ‘come hither’ motion with his finger and Mark comes forward, handing over his wallet with a sigh. 

Renjun carefully puts in Mark’s credit card information again, doing his best to hide his information from the camera and grins triumphantly when the site finally lets him unlock the video.

“Okay, final video. Let’s get it.” He clicks play, and almost immediately a high pitched moan is heard through the laptop speakers. Mark and Yangyang’s eyes widen almost comically and Renjun would have laughed if it weren’t for the sheer panic coursing through his veins. Jaemin narrows his eyes as if not believing what he heard, and Jeno points to Renjun’s airpods case.

Renjun splutters, eyes darting around the room as he clumsily feels for his airpods, taking them out of his case and jamming them into each of his ears. 

He didn’t know if hearing Haechan’s breaths, moans and whines filtering directly into his ears was a blessing or a curse. 

Renjun finally lets himself take a good look at the screen, and he swears if his jaw could drop to the floor, it would have by now. Haechan was completely naked, his pretty dick hard and on full display, leaking against his stomach. He’s kneeling on the wooden floor, riding a thick, black and veiny dildo suctioned to the floor. He looked absolutely sinful, hips moving sinfully as he pinched and rubbed his own nipples, head thrown back as filthy sounds left his cherry red lips. Upon listening closely, he even noticed a squelching sound, making Renjun feel even more flustered.

Renjun instinctively crosses his legs, thankful that they only film him above the waist because he was sure he was sporting a very obvious erection.

As if the world wasn’t done with torturing him, as he begins to move his fingers to pause the video, Haechan begins to babble, changing the movement of his hips to impale himself on the dildo at a brutal pace, hands on the floor to brace himself. Renjun clenches his hand instead, curious about what was coming next.

“D-Daddy, does baby look pretty like this, taking your big dick? You make me feel so, ah, full, fuuck.” Renjun finally pauses the video, looking back and forth between the paused screen and his friends, speechless. He slowly takes his airpods out, carefully placing the earbuds onto the desk, staring at the laptop keyboard wondering what he did in his past life to deserve public humiliation and such teasing. 

Hell, Renjun was neutral at best about daddy kink and bottomed more often than not, but watching Haechan nearly made him swerve. Renjun felt a need from the pit of his stomach to absolutely ruin the boy. Or maybe have Haechan ruin him, both would suffice.

He might need to re-evaluate all of his choices and maybe drown himself in holy water. 

“Um… so a dildo’s involved. It has a suction. You get the picture, right?” He pauses, thinking of the right words to say that wouldn’t come out creepy or defensive.

“Well… I haven’t seen what Haechan posts on Twitter so I can’t speak for it, but I can say that what I saw here seems quite fair for the amount that you pay and is good quality. N-Not like my mind has changed on this thing though! Exhaust your free resources first, and maybe, _maybe_ consider it if you have the money. Remember it shows up on your credit card statements exactly as OnlyFans.” He exits out of the browser, sighing with relief when Haechan’s sinful body is no longer taking up real estate on his screen.

“Fortunately and unfortunately, that’s all I’ve got for you today, thank god. Hope you enjoyed my suffering, you nasty fucks. Thanks for watching Ren’s Reviews, see you again soon!” He addresses the camera, forcing himself to smile (again) and wave. 

Once Jeno and Mark give him the signal that the camera has stopped recording, Renjun lets out a long groan, dropping his head to bang it lightly on the desk.

Yangyang laughs, patting him on the back.

“So Junjun, what are you gonna do about your little problem?” Renjun looks up at him, and Yangyang motions to his lap with a cheeky grin.

Renjun glares at him, slapping his arm before getting out of his seat and storming to the bathroom to adjust his pants.

“Oh fuck you!” He yells over his shoulder.

☀

A few days later, the four of them were huddled around Mark’s computer in his apartment again, monitoring their views and comments on Renjun’s video. Surprisingly, it was their fastest video to rack up a large amount of views and comments within the first five hours of posting. It was a success at Renjun’s delight and expense. He did not appreciate feeling attacked by how their viewers were pointing out how horny he looked for Haechan, thank you very much, he noticed, and for requesting another instalment. There was no fucking way anyone could get Renjun to look at more people’s OnlyFans again, not only because he was likely going to get the short end of the stick and have to review some interesting characters, but because Haechan absolutely ruined it for him. (It technically would also be off-brand for him to exhaust a concept more than once, especially video trends, but that reason was the least important right now.)

Nobody was going to be able to top the three videos Renjun viewed from him, and he wasn’t ready to find out if anyone could. His main focus was getting Haechan out of his mind. It wasn’t like him to dwell on sexual matters for too long, but he was making it hard to stay focused and rational. 

“Okay guys, I think we’re done for today. It was obviously a success and I’m sure we’re all tired, so let’s get some sleep and we’ll wrap up planning for our next videos tomorrow!” Mark exclaims, abruptly standing up.

Jaemin smirks. “You’re only kicking us out early because Xuxi’s coming over, isn’t he?” 

Mark refuses to answer, but his blush reaching to his neck confirms Jaemin’s suspicions. He ushers Jaemin to the door first, before motioning in the same direction to Jeno and Renjun who were still sprawled on his couch. 

Renjun makes a move to leave first after helping Jeno on his feet. He rushes out of Mark’s apartment, barely saying his goodbyes and climbs the stairs to his floor as quickly as possible, the idea that was stuck in his head since filming the damn video becoming too hard to resist the longer the seconds pass by. 

He fumbles with his keys, grinning as he finally unlocks his door and slams it behind him. Renjun unceremoniously drops his bag to the floor along with his jacket before making a beeline to his bedroom.

His stuff could wait. He had more pressing matters at hand, specifically one that was pressing against his jeans painfully.

He wiggles himself out his jeans and flops onto his bed. His free hand immediately cups his clothed member, the other busy typing Haechan’s name into Twitter. Once his profile loads, Renjun doesn’t hesitate to scroll through shamelessly, hungry eyes grazing all over the boy’s photos. He begins palming his dick, whining at the sensation. Despite the friction and all the photographs of Haechan only helping to grow the fire he felt at the base of his stomach, it didn’t feel enough to send him over the edge.

He ponders how acceptable it would be to use the group’s OnlyFans account before promptly ignoring any dissent in his head that oddly sounded like the others (most prominently, Mark begging for mercy on behalf of his wallet) and pulling up Haechan’s profile. He was a man on a mission who knew exactly what he needed.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Haechan for days now. Haechan’s dirty talk, sinful hips having no business moving as smoothly as they did and every expanse of his tan skin ready to be marked permeated his thoughts, and he couldn’t stand ignoring them any longer. 

Renjun scrolls far enough to find the video that sealed his fate and impatiently pressed play, dragging his boxers down enough to release his member from its confines. He strokes himself, matching Haechan’s pace. 

It doesn’t take Renjun long to finish, a particularly precise flick of his wrist paired with Haechan’s voice begging him to cum inside had his hips thrusting up and ropes of white landing on his partially exposed chest, his shirt having ridden up somewhere in the middle of it all. 

Picking up his phone, he notices an option to place a tip. He never intended to spend any money, but in his hazy post-orgasmic state, Renjun found it to be the most appropriate way to thank him for what was probably the best orgasm he’s had in awhile. He types in twenty five into the specified amount and confirms it without a second glance or thought before throwing his phone aside, padding to the bathroom to wipe himself off. 

After cleaning himself off, he slips on a pair of shorts and a new shirt, takes his phone and slips into bed. Renjun goes through his normal routine on his phone, spending half an hour on Twitter giggling to himself over memes Chenle had DMed him throughout the day. It does the job, and his eyes soon struggle to stay open.

Just as Renjun was about to exit the app, he gets a message notification. 

He nearly drops his phone on his face when he sees the username. He actually drops his phone on his face when he reads Haechan’s messages. To him.

Haechan knew him. 

Haechan was a fan.

Haechan knew Renjun had the hots for him.

Haechan also knew that he definitely watched his video a second time, and tipping him was a dead giveaway.

Renjun was fucked.

Conversation with **@fullsun**

 **🌻 haechan 🌻** : first of all i want to say thank you for featuring me in your latest video! ive been a fan ever since your first ren’s reviews video so im kinda starstruck aha and your tip on my latest video was honestly too generous

 **🌻 haechan 🌻** : i really owe you one

 **🌻 haechan 🌻** : (XXX)-XXX-XXXX sooo call me, text me, whatever you prefer? 😉 ill be waiting!

‘Post-nut clarity hit too hard tonight.’ Renjun thinks to himself.

**DREAM TEAM (+yangyang we ❤️ u)**

**markeu uwu** : guys i just got a call from my bank

 **markeu uwu** : they said i had sus transactions on my card last night???

 **markeu uwu** : from onlyfans???? $25????¿?

 **markeu uwu** : did someone use it after shooting or did i just accidentally get double charged on something??? i

 **yinyang** : [x-files music intensifies]

 **nana banana** : not me, have been netflix and chilling w jeno since last night

 **yinyang** : something i did not need to know… was That

 **yesyes** : we’re just watching avatar???

 **nana banana** : u know,, renjun has been awfully silent today

 **yesyes** : omg

 **yinyang** : 👁👄👁

 **markeu uwu** : injunie.. . . text me back i just wanna talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw renjun e-transfers mark $25 eventually  
> (also have now reread and edited it!)


	2. if you wanna see some real ass, baby here's your chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reread and edit my own work, so sorry in advance if i miss any typos or other errors! i'll be sure to catch onto it asap!! smut also isn't my strong suit and i barely write it (also i got hella shy just typing out cock the first few times), but i really tried aaaaa!!!! this unexpectedly became a Big Boi™ which honestly surprised me, i believe this is one of the longest things i've ever written and i never expected to write /this/ much lol,, , i thought i'd end up capping it at 5k but i was wRONG
> 
> before we start, i'd like to give a special shoutout to all the alcohol i've downed in the making of this fic, my old microbio flashcards, my two playlists titled 'thottie bops' and 'r&baby making' respectively for helping me feel the appropriate vibes, and you of course, for reading and waiting patiently for nearly a month for the continuation of my silly, drunken ideas! i hope you enjoy the rest ♡

This couldn’t be real. This wasn’t real. 

Renjun pinches his arm as hard as he could muster. Yelping, he winces as he takes hold of his phone again and stares at the screen. 

Nope, Haechan’s messages were still there. What kind of sick post-nut hallucination was this? He could admit that he had some pent-up frustration from not getting laid recently, but he didn’t think it would be to the point of delusion over the guy. (But also, if Renjun had just dreamt all of this up, he wouldn’t be surprised. The boy looked a little too good to be true sometimes.)

So Renjun did what any sane person questioning reality would do: he willed himself to let fatigue take over his body and hope that he would wake up and laugh about it in the morning because _it was all a dream_.

Except when his screen at 10am, in the middle of his media studies class, still showed Haechan’s messages with the option to accept or deny it mocking him, Renjun realized that it was very real. 

He hesitantly presses ‘Accept,’ carefully reading through the messages this time. 

A sense of pride bubbled up from within him knowing that Haechan had been watching him since he first started out. Renjun had been the first to suggest that they also try branching out after their little team started to have trouble with creative differences. It turned out to be a success in the end, as it gave all four of them the opportunity to fully express themselves and have a chance at improving their production, filming, and editing skills. The added bonus to it all was that whenever they had a video they did as four, it was something they all wanted to do, and they enjoyed working together so much more.

Renjun was also the first to release his solo project. Ironically, he also had the most worries, fearful about negative feedback and reactions to splitting up their videos. To their collective relief, it had resulted in their channel’s growth and confidence in the rest to push on with their own ventures, eventually tripling their subscribers. Hearing that someone appreciated his hard work even from the beginning when he was unsure eased the small side of him that still had doubts in his own ability.

All flattery aside though, Renjun truthfully didn’t feel like Haechan owed him anything. He definitely did not need to give him his number over a review requested by their followers and $25 that Renjun felt he rightfully deserved. 

But Haechan gave him his number. He clearly thought he needed to contact him. What kind of person would he be if he ignored him? 

He was sure Haechan would see a ‘read’ on his side, and since he didn’t want to come off as a person that would ghost anyone ( _Especially people that he finds hot_ , his mind unhelpfully supplies), he saves Haechan’s number and types in a quick ‘hi this is Renjun :)’ before pocketing his phone and attempting to re-focus his attention back on the board in front of him. 

He soon feels his phone vibrate in his pants pocket, and it takes all of his willpower not to look at it while his professor still has his back turned to the class. No hot guy could ever make up for being called out in front of the entire class.

As soon as his professor dismisses them, he rushes right to a quaint cafe, The Hideout, just on the outskirts of campus. It became Renjun’s new favorite spot recently, having found it after being stuck in the rain about a week ago. The amount of natural light that poured into the cozy space, along with hanging plants littered around, mostly quiet customers, and their superb playlist kept him coming back almost every day for his caffeine fix, budgeting be damned. Renjun finds sprinting, as shitty as it may be, to be worth it once he sits down in his favorite seat by the window with his iced matcha latte. He takes out his laptop and notes before he musters up the courage to finally look at his phone. 

Why the heck was a text from a boy making him so nervous anyway? This wasn’t the first business message from an influencer before. This one he just happened to beat his meat to, but what was that in the grand scheme of things, right? _Right??_

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he then presses the power button on his phone to read his notifications, particularly the new one from Haechan.

**haechan (11:45)** : omg hi i was almost scared you weren’t going to text! ik giving my # on twt prob wasn’t the smartest but i don’t rly like chatting on there

 **haechan (11:45)** : hope u don’t mind

 **me (12:11)** : none at all! btw u don’t owe me anything, it’s all good

 **haechan (12:12)** : it’s not all good 😭😭 $25 is too much for a tip and thanks to u i actually got a few new followers too! there has to be something you want

 **haechan (12:12)** : I'm not out here tryna take a man’s money even though he’s probably swimming in it bc hello, 3mil subscribers?? 

**haechan (12:14)** : wait, you live in vancouver, right?

Renjun stares at his phone quizzically. What a weird question. Haechan took his time to send the last one too, not like he was keeping track of time or anything! 

Did they ever mention where they lived on their channel? Maybe Mark’s vlogs gave it away.

**me (12:15)** : yeah, why? how do you know?

 **haechan (12:15)** : me too 😊 and your area code, duh. do u happen to go to the uni?

First off, Renjun now felt kind of dumb for not remembering area codes. Regardless, it was still getting weird. This round of 21 questions might be a little too invasive, even for a YouTuber like him who was no stranger to revealing details about himself for entertainment. 

**me (12:17)** : yes?

 **haechan (12:18)** : ok same, tf, how have i not crossed paths with you

 **me (12:18)** : our uni is basically it’s own town, kinda hard to when there’s so many students

 **haechan (12:19)** : right right 

The conversation was starting to sound like a manhunt and frankly, Renjun was scared shitless. It’s not like fans have never stopped him randomly before and asked about places they’ve filmed at, but this was different. No one actually asked him about his whereabouts and schooling. Also, despite the number being given to him by Haechan’s actual account, he didn’t know if this might just be one big catfish. If it was actually Haechan what was he going to do if he wanted to meet him? Renjun doubted he would be able to come out of that alive. He would probably die of embarrassment and his friends would never let him live it down. If Jaemin was mean enough (and he was), he might even use it for his next storytime video. 

**haechan (12:21)** : hold up

 **haechan (12:21)** : light pink hair, right? denim jacket and a white turtleneck? checkered pants?

Renjun does a double-take at his own outfit. He instantly pales, realizing he was wearing the outfit described. His eyes darted around the cafe, looking down after failing to find anyone who looked suspicious. Finding no one, he turns back to his phone, typing out a response. The legs from the chair across from him squeak, catching Renjun’s attention when he hears someone clear their throat. 

“I’m sorry, this seat is—“ Renjun looks up, instantly paling at the sight of the person now sitting in front of him.

It seemed fate decided to be a little shit to Renjun today.

What were the odds, right? (Turns out they were pretty fucking large, for better or worse, he had yet to find out.)

He was sitting across from Haechan, Twitter handle @fullsun boasting 700K followers, known for his selfies, trendy and alluring outfits and NSFW posts ranging from being in varying states of undress to pleasing himself. Haechan, who was sitting in front of him right now, brown hair with slightly faded purple bangs that fell just over his eyes, wearing a plain black shirt layered with a flannel, apron with the cafe’s logo printed on the front tied around his small waist, making it look impossibly smaller. Haechan looked amazing online, but the reality was that those photos and videos didn’t do the boy justice. Unlike his posts that carried an untouchable, commanding, and even intimidating aura, he looked so much softer in person and his features shined even more. What did stay true to his internet persona was the unyielding eye contact, but Renjun was never one to back down from a staring contest even if he was close to having a breakdown. 

(Which he was, he definitely felt like he was about to lose it.)

Haechan breaks it with a bright smile and now Renjun _had_ to look away so the boy across from him wouldn’t see the incriminating blush and anxiety in his eyes.

“I couldn’t believe my eyes at first when I caught a glance at you from the kitchen, but it really is you,” Haechan speaks up first, a sense of awe present in his tone. He holds out his hand for Renjun to take, and Renjun hesitantly shakes it, still at a loss for words.

“Um, I’m Haechan, as you already know. You can actually just call me Donghyuck. Sorry about catching you off-guard by the way, I got a little overexcited. It must’ve been a little creepy, right?” 

Renjun’s brain to mouth filter evidently wasn’t working due to the shock, so when the sarcastic “You think?” escapes from his lips, he immediately cringes, hoping he didn’t just offend the most beautiful boy alive.

Instead, Renjun sees a sparkle of amusement in his expression, and he leans closer. The relieved sigh Renjun was close to emitting gets stuck in his throat when Haechan, no, _Donghyuck_ whistles and murmurs a simple “Feisty.” 

“Not one for subtleties, are you?” He manages to shoot back, averting his eyes.

Fuck, he should’ve known he was going to be a little shit after posting _a fucking aegyo video_. Who does that, anyway? The red flag was right in front of him the entire time, yet Renjun’s horny monkey brain decided to ignore it. Absolute clownery on his part, if you asked him. 

Donghyuck sits back in his seat, his lips curved into a satisfied smirk. God, Renjun wanted to punch that smirk right off his face. Or kiss it off. He couldn’t decide. Would both be possible? He’d like to do both.

“Nope,” Donghyuck emphasizes the latter half of the word with a pop. “Anyways, I’d like to discuss our prior conversation on text right now, if that’s alright?”

“Aren’t you working right now?” Renjun motions awkwardly to the apron wrapped around Donghyuck’s form. 

The boy quickly unties it around his neck and waist with practiced ease before placing it on his lap. Well, shit. There goes Renjun’s only chance to book it. It was also quite a shame he had to take off the apron, it looked cute on him, and Renjun wanted to mourn how cinched his waist looked with it tied around him.

“No. Finished my shift just before I spotted you. Let’s talk.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Renjun stammers, “It’s really okay. It’s not like I was forced to review your nudes at gunpoint, and your line of work is hard work. I’m simply giving you the amount you deserve.” 

Donghyuck’s expression softens slightly, but his determination remains. “It’s not okay with me that you basically paid for one video twice.” 

Renjun sighs. “Why?”

Then Donghyuck lets out his own sigh, massaging his temples. 

“I guess you’re not one for subtleties either. You see, I had a whole scenario thought up— you would be like—” Donghyuck purposely deepens his voice to imitate Renjun whose voice was almost the exact opposite, amusing Renjun to no end. “‘I’m gonna have to hold you to your twenty-five dollar clout debt to me’ and I was supposed to go—” He changes his pitch to one slightly higher than his regular speaking voice, inappropriately reminding Renjun of That video. Donghyuck has a hand over his forehead for extra dramatic flair. “‘Oh no, how must I repay you?’ ‘Be my sex slave’ or some shit like that. Then you sweep me away and we have some bomb ass sex or something. If meeting in person wasn’t a possibility, phone sex probably would’ve been solid spank bank material too.” Donghyuck takes a deep breath after, his rapid-fire skit taking a toll on his ability to breathe.

After a long pause, Renjun lets out a loud snort, earning him a glare from a worker at the counter making drinks with the name tag ‘Doyoung’ on his apron, and an amused smile from the other worker, ‘Johnny,’ who was ringing up orders. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Donghyuck whines, his lips jutted out in a pout.

His expression elicits a wave of quiet laughter that Renjun attempts to muffle with a hand over his mouth. He takes another moment to calm down before trusting himself to utter a coherent sentence.

“No offense, but that sounds like the plot of a terrible porno.” 

“Ouch, you wound me. I shoot my shot at a cute guy, and this is what happens? Men are trash.”

Renjun raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Cute guy, huh?” 

“Not anymore.” Donghyuck huffs. 

“Please. I’ll tell you what, maybe I will let you work off your ‘debt’.” 

Renjun couldn’t even believe the words that came out of his own mouth. Where was he suddenly getting this surge of confidence? Now _he_ sounded like he was the one in a bad porno.

Donghyuck straightens in his seat, visibly perking up. 

“Accompany me somewhere?” 

Renjun doesn’t even get to mention where he would be taking them before Donghyuck rushes out of his seat to grab his backpack from the break room. He doesn’t find it in him to complain when it gives him a good view of his ass in those tight black ripped jeans, damn. 

It looked even perkier in person, and with those thighs? Donghyuck was, to quote Yangyang, “Dummy Thicc™”. 

God, he needed to find new friends.

☀

“When you said somewhere, I thought you meant your place. Not the fucking library.” Donghyuck hisses.

A girl sitting in one of the study nooks looks up at Donghyuck and shushes him, and Renjun takes it as a good time to drag Donghyuck to the farthest and most secluded end of the library before any of them decide to start a brawl. Donghyuck glares at her in the midst of it all.

“Not yours to decide on. You owe me, remember? I didn’t get to study because of you. Besides, I like to get to know people before I cross any bases with them.” Renjun pulls out a chair for Donghyuck at an empty table before taking a seat across from him and taking out his study material.

Donghyuck sits down with a huff, taking out his own laptop.

Donghyuck, as Renjun comes to learn from their pseudo-study date, is the same age as him, Jeno, Jaemin and Yangyang, a microbiology major, liked to dance and got into NSFW Twitter and OnlyFans out of pure pettiness over his ex cheating on him, citing the reason as not finding him attractive anymore (which Renjun found absolutely stupid of him, Donghyuck is hot as fuck, his loss). Donghyuck then proceeded to prove him wrong by eventually racking in a following that surprised even him. By that time, he was already over his ex and struggling with making rent at the end of the month only with his shifts at the cafe, so he figured the most natural and convenient next step was to start charging people since there was a demand for it. His ego being stroked was a nice bonus.

(“That was an extremely extra and a slightly unhealthy way to cope with a breakup, but I can respect the hustle.” 

“Gee, thanks.”)

He also found out that Donghyuck was barely capable of shutting up and was not at all capable of keeping his hands to himself. 

Renjun appreciated his quiet chatter about anything and everything while Renjun summarized his lecture notes. It might be too early to reveal it to the boy, but he thought his voice was pretty and relaxing, even if Donghyuck was ranting about entitled customers (‘Karen-lites’ was the name Donghyuck had not-so-affectionately coined for them). Their hands frequently brushed while grabbing belongings and drinks from the table, making the almost electric jolt Renjun felt every time undeniable. Maybe it’s Maybelline, static current or Renjun being touched deprived (It was likely touch deprivation), either way, Renjun had a strong feeling that he was doing it on purpose. 

At some point, Donghyuck initiates a game of footsie under the table that was cute at first, legs entangled, sharing quiet giggles, and knowing looks. Over time, the game eventually became more competitive and borderline violent. He jokingly prepares to throw a punch when Donghyuck steps on his new oxfords, and unfortunately, it only made Donghyuck shake in quiet laughter. He was so going to make him pay for that later.

Later? Was Renjun going insane? Since when was his mind dead set on embarrassing himself further by talking to him again? Was he even himself?

Renjun literally feels the air in the room change when Donghyuck’s foot slides up his leg, resting mid-thigh. His breath hitches, head shooting up from his notebook to stare the owner of the offending leg down. 

_‘Footrest?’_

Maybe he needed to give him the benefit of the doubt. Donghyuck seemed to be the type that wouldn’t survive without some form of physical contact. However, his suspicion only increased when he noticed that Donghyuck was uncharacteristically silent and hyper-focused on whatever was on his phone for once. 

His hypothesis was quickly debunked as Donghyuck’s foot began to make its way further up before stopping dangerously close to his crotch, his neutral expression morphing into a mischievous grin. Renjun gives him a pointed glare and Donghyuck maintains their eye contact for several more seconds. Renjun takes it upon himself to brush the leg off of his lap before reaching for his pencil case across the table. Donghyuck snatches it away from him, standing up and moving to sit in the seat right beside Renjun’s.

“You look like you’re struggling with your work. Let me help you.” He whispers, nonchalantly dropping his pencil case to the floor, dropping to the floor to look for it. 

“I don’t need—” Renjun’s words are cut off with a gasp as he feels Donghyuck’s hand cup his crotch. 

Renjun attempts to slap his hand away, resulting in Donghyuck only cupping it tighter, hold unrelenting even as he places the pencil case back on the table. Donghyuck then decides to lean in and whisper into his ear, lips so close his breath was fanning his nape, making Renjun shiver. 

“Just continue what you’re doing and enjoy.” 

Renjun wordlessly nods and picks up a pen, anticipation pooling in his gut. 

This was so, so wrong. He just met Donghyuck today. They were out in public, defiling Renjun’s go-to library spot. Anyone could walk by looking for a quiet place to study and find Donghyuck shamelessly palming Renjun under the table. 

“W-Why now?” Renjun stutters, his breathing growing heavier as Donghyuck unbuttons and unzips his pants before stroking his half-hard dick over his underwear. His hold on his pen tightens hard enough that his knuckles begin to whiten.

Donghyuck presses even closer to Renjun, resting his chin on his shoulder, chest pressed against his side. 

“I think you’ve gotten to know me well enough to go for a home run, don’t you think?” Donghyuck croons into his ear; his voice was deeper and huskier than earlier. 

If all of Renjun’s blood hadn’t rushed straight to his dick yet, it definitely did after that. His warm hand slips under Renjun’s underwear, and Donghyuck’s thumb rubs over the head tentatively, swiping the small beads of precum that already began to leak. An embarrassed whine escapes from the pink-haired boy’s lips, spurring Donghyuck to wrap his fingers around him and stroke his shaft upwards slowly. 

Exhibitionism was a thing Renjun never entertained or thought he would partake in, yet being in such a compromising situation made his body overheat in a way that only made the coil in his stomach tighten with every movement of Donghyuck’s hand. He could no longer tell where the lines between fear and arousal blurred.

“Haech—Donghyuck, I can’t do this.” 

“Can’t do what, baby?” Donghyuck whispers, emphasizing his question by tightening his grip on Renjun’s hardened member, twitching in interest at the pet name. 

“This—ah, thing.” Renjun drops his pen, biting his bottom lip to stifle any moans when Donghyuck starts to set a brutally fast pace. 

“Please,” he quietly begs. “Not here. Take me back to your place.” 

Donghyuck’s hand immediately retracts from his fully hard cock, making Renjun emit a small whimper. 

“Hurry and pack up,” Donghyuck orders him as he zips up Renjun’s pants. “I only live a few minutes from here.” 

He hurriedly stuffs all of his belongings in his backpack in record time before Donghyuck pulls him out of the library desperately, holding his hand with the same one he just used to jack Renjun off. In normal circumstances, he would be absolutely disgusted, but these weren’t normal circumstances. Renjun couldn’t find it in himself to care one bit, there were better things for his brain to think about. He has a feeling that his own hands were likely going to face the same fate anyway. 

☀

Renjun’s back crashes against the door of Donghyuck’s bedroom as Donghyuck slots his knee in between Renjun’s thighs and hikes it up to rub against his clothed cock, making him keen. 

Donghyuck presses his chest flush against Renjun, gripping his waist while the shorter tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling on the strands. Donghyuck exhales sharply, angling his head down enough for their foreheads to touch before connecting their lips in a bruising kiss. Neither of them wastes any time, momentarily moving their lips against each other’s before Donghyuck is running his tongue over Renjun’s lips, who parts them eagerly. Their teeth clack together before Renjun uses his grip on Donghyuck’s hair to tilt his head to suck on his tongue properly, muffling his moans. Their tongues continue dancing against each other frantically, only stopping when Renjun breaks the kiss to shrug off his jacket and tug at Donghyuck’s flannel and shirt. 

Getting his message, Donghyuck steps away to pull his shirt over his head, bare chest pressed up against Renjun’s again as if he never left, tugging down the neck of his shirt to leave hot wet kisses down his neck. 

“Off,” Renjun whimpers as Donghyuck nips and sucks on a spot on his neck. “Take it off, need to feel you.”

Donghyuck stills, lifting his head up to admire Renjun’s flushed face, spit-slicked lips, and the blooming bruise, a breathy laugh escaping from his lips. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” 

“Whose fault is that?” Renjun mutters. 

He sees a flicker of amusement in Donghyuck’s eyes as he makes quick work of Renjun’s turtleneck. To deny the shiver he felt course through his body as Donghyuck’s eyes raked up and down his body shamelessly was impossible. Donghyuck grips onto his waist hard enough that Renjun is sure he would feel long after, his lips reattaching itself to his neck and trailing kisses lower. Renjun runs his hand over his chest eagerly, wanting to memorize every dip and curve of his body.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Donghyuck murmurs, lips pressed against his collarbone. “Wanted you for so long.” Renjun trembles slightly when his teeth scratch along his clavicle, followed by a dip of his tongue. 

“H-How long?” Renjuns asks, his voice shaking. A hand trails up to rub at one of Renjun’s nipples, making Renjun scramble to grasp onto the wall behind him. Donghyuck falls to his knees. 

“Ever since I came across the video of you guys making homemade Valentine’s chocolate for each other.” He tilts his head up to observe Renjun as he carefully unzips his pants. He was flushed down to his chest and covered in a light sheen of sweat that made his skin look like it was glowing. The heaving of his chest, messed up hair, swollen lips, and blown-out pupils made Donghyuck look absolutely wrecked, and he wasn’t even the one being teased. Renjun figured he didn’t look any better, especially with how much he craved the boys hands anywhere on his body. 

“That video was so wholesome but I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I wanted to lick all of the chocolate off your pretty fingers and hear your voice whisper all the dirty things you’d do to me.” 

Renjun felt like his mind was short-circuiting prematurely. First Donghyuck drops the fact that he had been thirsting after his ass for about a year, dares to look absolutely sinful from only making out _and_ he was a few seconds away from sucking him off? He really hoped he could last long enough because he was sure he was _this_ close to busting it. It would be really fucking embarrassing if he just blew his load just as Donghyuck’s breath hit the tip of his dick or something. 

Donghyuck unzips his pants and pulls it down with his underwear to pool at his feet. His breath hitches when Renjun’s hard cock comes into view, immediately wrapping his right hand around the shaft and using his left to cup his balls. A sly smile grows on Donghyuck’s face from getting a sigh out of Renjun. 

“Your dick is just as pretty as the rest of you too.” He emphasizes it with a kiss to the tip before licking his entire length with a long stroke of his tongue, followed by suckling the head into his mouth. The feeling of hot wet heat engulfing his cock had Renjun’s head slamming the back of the door suddenly with a loud cry, hands flying to grip at his locks harshly. Donghyuck pulls his mouth off momentarily, eyebrows furrowed in concern, any words he wants to utter cut off by Renjun using the grip on his hair to pull him back in. Donghyuck willingly parts his lips again and lets Renjun guide his dick back into his mouth, taking him in deeper this time. 

“Oh fuck, yes, holy shit. Donghyuck.”

As if the heat enveloping Renjun wasn’t enough, Donghyuck makes it a point to keep eye contact with him as he hollows his cheeks and begins to bob his head. Renjun begins to rock his hips into Donghyuck’s mouth, thrusts quickly becoming more desperate as he feels his peak fast approaching.

“I-I’m close,” he manages to gasp out. “Can I cum in your mouth?” 

Donghyuck furiously nods, and Renjun begins to fuck his mouth as Donghyuck flicks his tongue sloppily along his shaft. At the gentlest scrape of teeth on his length, Renjun comes hard down his throat with his head slamming against the door again, lips parted letting out a drawn-out groan. Donghyuck swallows up as much of his seed as he could, the rest sliding down his lips and jaw. Renjun pulls him up and crashes their lips together, eagerly licking into his mouth for the remnants, effectively swallowing up Donghyuck’s moans in the process.

They eventually part for air, letting Donghyuck stroke Renjun’s cheek, catching his eyes. 

“God, you were so good.” 

He quirked an eyebrow up in amusement. “That’s not my name, but thanks.” Donghyuck teases. 

Renjun slaps his arm halfheartedly, rolling his eyes at a snickering Donghyuck. He was unable to look annoyed at him for too long with his lips betraying him by curving into a smile. Renjun then drapes his arms around Donghyuck’s neck, pulling him in closer as he lets one of his hands drift down his back to grope his ass. 

Donghyuck jerks suddenly, scowling at him playfully. Renjun kisses the crease between his brows, snaking his hand to the front to palm at the tent in his jeans.

Yikes. 

With how tight those pants looked, Renjun had a newfound respect for Donghyuck. Keeping one’s pants fully on and intact was a difficult feat at full hardness and was an effort that deserved to be rewarded. He makes a strangled noise as Renjun begins to unzip his jeans, moving his head to the side to nibble at his earlobe.

“Want some help with that?” He whispers seductively.

“I—”

“I’ll let you put my fingers in your mouth.” 

Donghyuck slaps Renjun's hands away and dashes to the bed, clumsily kicking his pants off himself before falling into bed. He beckons Renjun to bed with a waggle of his eyebrows and a finger, making Renjun’s mouth feel inconveniently dry for what he wants to do next. 

It turns out that it didn’t become an issue, as Donghyuck’s saliva from him sucking on his digits and the lube from his bedside table were more than enough for Renjun to finger-fuck Donghyuck until his name was the only thing he knew how to cry out. 

☀

“Hey.” 

Renjun cranes his head back to look back at the boy spooning him. Unlike earlier, the confidence Donghyuck’s eyes usually reflected was replaced with something a little more soft, hesitant even. Renjun smiles lazily.

“Hey yourself.” 

Donghyuck’s fingers dance around Renjun’s bare abdomen, making him squirm. “Do this often?” 

Renjun turns over to face Donghyuck properly. Donghyuck’s arms immediately pull him closer for his head to lean against his chest. “Uh, no. Not really.” 

“Want to do this more often?”

Renjun buries his face into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, pressing a chase kiss over a mark he had left earlier that was slowly beginning to turn purple. It looked particularly beautiful and striking against Donghyuck’s skin, especially with the golden hour lighting peeking out from the window, enhancing the sunkissed glow Renjun was slowly starting to associate with him. Renjun was absolutely enamored with the sight. 

“...Sure.” 

☀

To say often was an understatement, because Donghyuck had taken the word and ran with it, along with Renjun’s resolve. 

Donghyuck slid as easily into his routine as he did in Renjun’s DM’s, littering his notifications with morning and night greetings, memes and teasing that it was beginning to make him question if Donghyuck being hot, good at giving blowjobs and sounding pretty when he moaned his name was enough to excuse the blatant disrespect and teasing he received from him daily. 

(Who was he kidding, the nut was too good to stay petty for too long.) 

He already had many friends who existed purely to roast him and didn’t need another, thank you very much. 

(None of them made him crave someone’s touch like Donghyuck did. In fact, he didn’t even think he was capable of missing someone’s touch, but he proved him wrong.) 

Not even a week after their first encounter, Donghyuck had Renjun pressed against another wall, this time in the alleyway behind the cafè during his break. 

“Come home with me after work.” He murmurs into the kiss.

“Mmm?” Renjun hoped it sounded enough like a question, his mouth was a little busy trying to reattach itself to Donghyuck to speak properly.

“Just need some help with angles and lighting for my next post. Y’know, technical stuff.” 

And like the clown Renjun was, he foolishly believed the technical side of crafting flawless thirst traps only involved being a glorified photographer slash videographer and followed him home. 

Renjun was sure he became the real-life equivalent of the shocked Pikachu meme when Donghyuck strips in front of him, leaving only a lacy pastel yellow thong on before enthusiastically straddling Renjun’s lap from where he sat on his desk chair. 

“Wha—I thought I was helping you out. With technical stuff.” Renjun asks dumbly, looking down at Donghyuck’s barely covered hard-on. 

His cock looked so pretty straining against the delicate fabric. It was a shame he didn’t get a good enough look at the back earlier. Would Donghyuck say yes if he asked him to turn around later?

“This _is_ helping me with technical stuff.” He answers, grinding his ass on Renjun’s bulge, the friction making both of them moan. They rut against each other and make out lazily for several more minutes, Donghyuck only slipping off Renjun’s lap as soon as Renjun’s hands touch the fabric of his underwear.

“That’s enough. Thank you, love. Let’s set up now!” 

Renjun’s cheeks burn at the affectionate name and the wet kiss smacked on as Donghyuck saunters over to his tripod set up in front of the foot of his bed. At least Renjun got a good view of his ass this time. It was a very fine ass.

Donghyuck scoffs. “So are you going to make yourself useful or not? I only let good boys that keep their promise stick around to watch.” And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the moment Renjun got absolutely baited. Hook, line, and sinker. 

Wrecking Donghyuck for the camera and then setting up the camera and lights, followed by filming or taking photographs for him, as well as helping manage the occasional stream weekly soon included to Donghyuck thanking him each time in the form of handjobs, blowjobs, fingering and ass eating. It then became staying for dinner after because Donghyuck always ‘accidentally’ ordered enough take-out for two people. It only took so long (a month later) before Renjun declared he was tired of eating junk food and took it upon himself to cook them dinner instead. Their dinners dragged on long enough for both of them to agree to get some studying done after, a task that they struggled with ever since their arrangement began. Often, studying was quickly abandoned for browsing Netflix and making out, which did neither of them favors. Then, came invites to hang out throughout the week. They slowly weaved their schedules around each other that they were almost attached at the hip, and behind on their classes.

Luckily, Renjun’s horny monkey brain and the rational, functioning part finally decided to team up just in time to help Donghyuck ace his medical microbiology midterm. 

“Injunnie, are you kidding me?” Donghyuck utters incredulously. “Where’d you get that idea from and how is this going to help me pass?” 

Renjun sighs, snatching his flashcards from his hands to flip through them quickly. For someone who made a part of his living on being a tease, Renjun was surprised it wasn’t something that ever crossed Donghyuck’s mind, but his instead. It definitely did not mean he had a dirtier mind or anything, nope. He was being… efficient. Killing two birds with one stone. It definitely wasn’t because Renjun was horny and couldn’t wait until after his midterm. Besides, it was proven that lowering stress before taking an exam was linked to scoring better so really, Renjun was doing wonders for his mental health and hopefully his grades. 

“Here, it’s better if I show you. What’s a systemic infection?”

“Easy. An infection that starts in one place but eventually spreads to the rest of the body, usually through the lymphatic system or the bloodstream.” Donghyuck answers in a questioning tone.

Renjun gives him a thumbs up, making Donghyuck grin proudly. Renjun flashes his own grin as he takes off his glasses and sets it down on his bedside table. Donghyuck proceeds to stare at him for several seconds, his smile dropping into a frown. 

“What?”

“You promised me that this was going to be exciting but this was one of the most anticlimactic moments of my life.” Donghyuck deadpans, looking unconvinced by Renjun’s scheme.

“You’re going to have to answer more questions correctly to get there then.” His words hang in the air like a challenge. 

Donghyuck’s eyebrow raises and they stare at each other quietly before he waves a hand noncommittally to urge Renjun to continue.

“Which infectious agents most commonly infect burn wounds?” 

“MRSA, pseudomonas aeruginosa and gram negative bacteria like candida.” 

Renjun removes the Moomin sock on his left foot. “Describe the three different types of influenza to me.”

Donghyuck scratches his chin, deep in thought. “Type A is capable of infecting different types of animals, is constantly changing and usually causes more severe illness. Type B is found in humans more and it’s milder than A. C only causes mild diseases, like the common cold.” 

Renjun nods in silent approval, removing the other sock. 

“Name the indicators of a bioterrorism event.” 

“A sudden increase of infected individuals uncommon for the place and time of the year, and a sudden number of infected animals or vehicle-borne diseases.” 

Renjun reaches behind his neck to unclasp his necklace when an idea hits him. Instead, he grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls it off, watching Donghyuck’s expression morph into one of shock, then interest. 

_‘So he liked what he saw, huh?’_

Renjun smirks as he sees Donghyuck swallow, Adam’s apple moving along. What Renjun would give to mark up his pretty neck. It would have to wait until after he finished helping him study (if this could still be considered studying). 

The first exposure of skin seemed to motivate Donghyuck, and the next few rounds went by quicker than the first few with the brunette firing correct answers in rapid succession. Renjun was proud of the horny bastard, even as he was starting to get nervous the more layers he had to peel off. 

Renjun was now down to only his underwear, and at this point, Donghyuck had also forgone being subtle with his staring. He openly stared at him now, and Renjun briefly thought that he looked as hungry as a predator hunting their prey with how hungry he looked as he swiped his tongue across his lips yet again. 

“Almost done.” Renjun began. “For the last one, you can tell me to do anything you want instead.” 

Donghyuck nods silently, making Renjun’s teasing smirk grow. He was going to relish in the fact that he was able to shut up Donghyuck Lee, resident chatterbox and professional sweet talker, with something so simple. He could get used to this. 

“Describe viral meningitis.” 

“It’s also known as aseptic meningitis and isn’t as severe as the bacterial kind. One type is lymphocytic choriomeningitis.” 

Renjun stood up to slowly pull his boxers down, uncovering his half-hard dick in front of Donghyuck. He briefly thinks about how embarrassing it is to be the only one laying completely bare and sporting a semi over quizzing him about diseases, but since when have they ever done any of this ‘normally’ anyways? At least he wasn't alone, judging from the view he had. He takes pleasure in the sight of Donghyuck clutching at the carpet, breath hitching; Renjun follows his dark gaze that drifted back and forth between his own pelvis and his lips. 

“Last one. Name me a gastrointestinal tract disease and its eukaryotic pathogen.” 

“Giardiasis. Giardia intestinalis.” Donghyuck inches closer to Renjun, who cups his cheek. His pupils were wide and dark, in silent pleading.

“Please.”

“Use your words, Hyuckie.”

“Sit on my lap.” Donghyuck breathes out, shimmying his pants down far enough down his legs to release his own hard-on from its confines. Not wanting to waste any more time, Renjun clambers onto his lap, feeling him harden from underneath him. He closes the distance between them, connecting their lips together as Donghyuck pulls him impossibly closer with his arms wrapped around his waist. 

Their lips move against each other languidly, taking their time appreciating each other’s touch. Donghyuck simultaneously nibbles on his lower lip while trailing a hand down his back, fingers ghosting the outline of his spine. Renjun grants him access with a shiver, pliantly allowing Donghyuck to swirl his tongue against his as he latches onto the fabric of Donghyuck’s shirt once he feels a finger rub tentatively at his rim and a hand wrap around his cock. Their kiss grows more desperate, all gentleness is thrown out the window as he pumps Renjun’s cock to full hardness while pressing the pad of his finger against the pucker of his rim. 

Growing more impatient from Donghyuck’s touch, he breaks the kiss and starts grinding his hips down on his erection. “Shit Donghyuck, j-just fuck me.” He whimpers.

Donghyuck promptly moves his hands to place them on his chest, creating a space in between to shoot Renjun a questioning look. 

“Are you sure?” He whispers. They meet eyes and Renjun feels something stir inside his chest; not quite lust, but something warm. It felt like he belonged there — on Donghyuck’s lap and in his arms - but even then it didn’t feel like it was enough. He wanted to have the entire man to himself, to swallow him whole. There was no question that he wanted this.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Are you?” The question is directed at Donghyuck now, and Renjun searches his eyes for any hint of doubt or hesitation. He finds none. 

“I’m sure if you are, Injun.” He replies softly, affectionately running his fingers through Renjun’s locks. 

If he wasn’t already melting in his embrace, he sure was now. Donghyuck always stared at him intensely, but this was the first time he felt so bare in front of him. It could have been the haze of arousal clouding his judgment, but he swore that when they locked eyes, he could see their future and god, he wanted it. He wanted to fall apart at the seams and be mended back together tenderly with his hands for as long as Donghyuck wanted him. He knew with certainty he wanted it too by the way his heart was beating erratically against his own sweaty, heaving chest. The way he gently lays Renjun down on his bed is foreign—the both of them used to rough pushes and tumbling into bed hard enough for their limbs to bump into each other’s painfully—but welcome. Donghyuck could have gotten anything he wanted with how entranced he was with Renjun like he was something to be worshipped. He separates from their tangle of limbs to rummage through his bedside table, retrieving a condom and lube.

He slots his mouth over him, swallowing Renjun’s moans as he slowly and thoroughly opens him up with lubed fingers. 

Overwhelming, that’s what it all was. Every press inside racked his body with tremors, leaving him sobbing for more. The faint chuckle that leaves Donghyuck’s mouth at his request sounds nothing short of sinful to his ears. 

Donghyuck takes the condom wrapper, carefully opening the package. Before he can take it out, Renjun snatches it away from him with one hand, pushing the younger onto his back. He straddles his left thigh and takes the condom from his hand, rolling it down his cock with ease. For good measure, he applies a liberal amount of lube to his fingers and strokes his cock several times with it, transfixed on the sighs escaping Donghyuck’s mouth. As he positions himself over him, head pressed against his rim, Donghyuck stops him with his hands gripping his hips tightly. 

“Jun? I’m fine with continuing, but we can stop here if you want. You don’t need to force yourself for me.”

“I don’t want to.” Renjun surprises himself with the firmness of his own voice. “I want this. I want you.”

Biting his lip, Donghyuck nods. “Stop me if you ever you change your mind, okay?”

He knows he won’t change his mind, but he opts to nod in response, heart fluttering slightly at the reassuring smile directed at him. None of his past hookups were ever as attentive or careful as he was. 

When Renjun sinks down onto Donghyuck’s length, neither could hold in their pleasured sighs. 

“You good?” 

“Yeah. It’s just… wow.” Renjun anchors himself by bracketing his palms against Donghyuck’s sides, rolling his hips gently. “You feel great.” He sighs out, eliciting a groan and a squeeze of his hips from Donghyuck. 

Together, they slowly build up a restrained rhythm to the movement of their hips. When Renjun begins to bounce up and down, Donghyuck loses all his inhibition from beneath him, shifting his hips slightly as he fucks up into him in earnest.

Renjun cries out, feeling his orgasm approach with every pointed thrust to his prostate. His fingers find purchase on Donghyuck’s chest, raking through the expanse of skin and leaving crescent-shaped indents and scratch marks behind. 

“You’re close.” Donghyuck growls. Renjun nods frantically, not trusting himself to speak. With his lower lip caught in between his teeth, he rubs his thumb on the head of his own weeping member. 

His own hips begin to stutter and shamelessly when Donghyuck places his hand over the one on his cock, directing them to a downward stroke before matching each consecutive one with each slam of his hips against Renjun’s ass. 

“C’mon babe, I know you’re almost there. I’ve got you, so let go for me Renjun. I wanna see you come all over yourself and make a mess for me.”

With a shout of his name, Renjun goes limp as his orgasm racks through his entire body. He collapses on top of Donghyuck who was chasing after his own release, emitting weak whimpers from the overstimulation. His hips stutter after a handful of thrusts, groaning as he spills into the condom. 

‘ _If I wasn’t tired as fuck right now_ ,’ Renjun thinks, ‘ _I probably could’ve_ _gotten another hard-on with all the noises from his big ass mouth_.’ 

Donghyuck pulls out of him slowly to remove and dispose of the used condom, and Renjun rolls off of him to lie comfortably, finally able to breathe properly. He feels the bed dip beside him after several moments, arms coming to wrap around his lithe form. 

Donghyuck’s lips find his once again, and they make out for several more minutes before his eyes shoot wide open, breaking the kiss to complain about being distracted from studying. Renjun rolls his eyes from the bed, and soon the feeling of Donghyuck gently cleaning him up with a warm washcloth and tucking him in, along with the sounds of him dressing up, reopening his books and muttering definitions under his breath lull him to sleep. 

Renjun considers it a win for him as well when Donghyuck proudly announces he aced the midterm a few days later. They celebrate by bending Renjun over his cleared desk, with Donghyuck having pushed away all of his books, stationery, and notes on the floor without a care. Renjun treats him to hot pot after, and throughout the night he attempts to push that weird feeling in his chest down whenever Donghyuck smiles at him from across the table or feeds him a shrimp ball.

(It easily slips his mind once Donghyuck makes yet another jab at his height, and instead, he has to push down thoughts of putting him in a chokehold in the middle of the restaurant.) 

☀

In hindsight, Renjun should’ve known better than to tell Jeno “Decide without me” when asked about what kind of video they should do next. 

In his own defense, he was busy helping Donghyuck ‘study’. Education first, right? (Haha… he definitely did not procrastinate on his own projects just for strip flashcards…) 

Cosplaying wasn’t the worst option by far and Jaemin clearly had invested lots of effort and money to get them good, quality costumes. However, as he saw and compared the different ones they were all assigned, he couldn’t help but feel he was being typecast. 

Ciel Phantomhive? A badass. Completely acceptable. 

Haruhi? It was a significantly less painful crossplay compared to Jaemin’s Sailor Moon so he’ll count his blessings. However, he’s still salty about him and Mark claiming the coveted Detective Conan and Kaito Kid costumes so Jaemin honestly deserves it. 

Renjun is in the middle of taking off the Karasuno jersey belonging to Hinata and it all clicks. 

“Is this a direct attack to my height?” He sneers, pulling Jaemin back by the hem of his skirt. Yelping, Jaemin’s hands fly to still Renjun’s hands. Once he recognizes the voice, he cranes his head back and winks, smirking devilishly. The shorter gags.

“It’s not, Junnie.” _Lies_. He reaches back to pinch his cheeks and coo. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to film. If you try to look up my skirt one more time, pervert, I’ll beat your ass in the name of the moon!” 

Finally remembering where his hands were placed, he quickly retracts his hands, swearing. Jaemin saunters away, purposefully swaying his hips as he cackled in a higher pitch than usual, hand over his mouth anime-style. He had absolutely no idea how Jeno acquired infinite patience for him, bless his soul. 

He pulls out his phone, feeling in the mood to rant. He knew a guy that would entertain his pettiness very well.

**me (13:04)** : i can’t believe the pure, unadulterated disrespect im being given today……. they all rly just gave me the middle finger by only giving me the short anime characters to dress up as 

**hyuck** ☀ **(13:04)** : lmao ur so up in arms abt this when u were the one who wanted to ignore jeno’s texts to suck dick and was like

 **hyuck** ☀ **(13:04)** : “idc ill take whatever they give me, it’s chill” 

Never mind, he was mistaken. 

**me (13:04)** : shut up

 **hyuck** ☀ **(13:04)** : just spilling facts, sweetie

Sweetie. That had a nice ring to it. 

He hears a call of his name, and he turns to find Jeno waving him over, holding another bag full of clothes. Accepting the bag with a grateful smile, he takes the bag from Jeno and walks to the bathroom. 

Locking the door, he carefully takes the articles of clothing out of the bag and cracks a wide grin at the dark green clock and the embroidered logo. 

Okay, he may owe Jaemin an apology. 

He may have brought his height into the equation, but at least he never made him look like a fool.

(He wasn’t trying to call out Jeno… he knew he loved Naruto… but seeing him try so hard to be Sasuke really wasn’t it…) 

Renjun excitedly dresses up and checks himself out in the mirror after, practicing his facial expressions. After several minutes of attempting to perfect his smolder, he furrows his brows in deep thought, feeling something was missing. He clicks his tongue when he finally figures it out and grabs Mark’s hair pomade from the counter. 

With a prayer asking for Mark’s forgiveness, he applies a liberal amount to his hands and begins to part his hair and style it accordingly. When he is finally satisfied with his hair, he takes a look in front of the mirror and tries to scowl. 

Damn, he looked good. He needed to commemorate this moment. 

He takes a selfie, making sure to channel his inner sexy persona. Standing in front of the full-length mirror, he snaps another photo to capture his full outfit. Finally, he stands in front of the mirror behind the sink and hoists a leg on it to show off the harness on his thighs. 

As he swipes through his photos, he emits a satisfied hum. 

As expected, his photos looked good. Not bad for someone who barely took photos of themselves.

He sends them to Donghyuck, because why the hell not. It wasn’t wrong to flex his good looks and fish for compliments every once in a while. 

**me (13:28)** : **[3 Images Attached]**

 **me (13:28)** : a preview for our #1 fan

 **hyuck** ☀ **(13:30)** : holy fuck !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **hyuck** ☀ **(13:30)** : mnmmnnlll 

**hyuck** ☀ **(13:30)** : sdfghhjgvhjklhgjkldfgh

 **me (13:31)** : are you having a stroke

 **hyuck** ☀ **(13:31)** : bitch i might be

 **hyuck** ☀ **(13:32)** : who said you had the right to dress up as the sexiest anime boy ever

 **me (13:32)** : hahaha

 **hyuck** ☀ **(13:33)** : i’m coming over. when do you finish

 **me (13:34)** : prob around 4?

 **hyuck** ☀ **(13:34)** : i’ll be there right on the dot

 **hyuck** ☀ **(13:34)** : keep the uniform on, change back into it, steal it fr ur friends, idc u just have to be in that mf levi cosplay by the time i get there 

Donghyuck keeps his word and comes knocking on Mark’s door at exactly four o’clock. 

He’s secretly delighted when his friends welcome Donghyuck with open arms, immediately jumping into playful banter as if he had always been part of their little group. For a moment, he lets himself entertain thoughts of his friends becoming Donghyuck’s friends and Donghyuck’s friends becoming his someday. 

A clap on his back from Donghyuck pulls him out of his daydream.

“Sorry to break it to you guys,” Donghyuck shoves Renjun’s bag into his hands. “But I’ve got an appointment with this goof’s dick about now. It was nice meeting you though! I’ll get your numbers from Injun.” 

He innocently waves back at a laughing Jeno, Mark, and Jaemin as Renjun shoves him out into the hallway. 

Renjun glares up at Donghyuck as he presses the ‘up’ button on the elevator, blatantly ignoring his stare. 

“Dude!” Renjun hisses, “Why’d you say that to them?”

“Chill out a little, yeah?” The elevator dings, its doors parting to make way for them. Renjun takes the far corner, attempting to become one with the wall as Donghyuck leisurely strides over to him. 

“I’m pretty sure they thought I was joking anyway.” He invades his personal space even more, close enough to feel each other’s breath and for Renjun to justify clutching onto the handrails as if his life depended on it. Renjun felt even more tense than usual under these circumstances because Donghyuck _wasn’t_ touching him for once. He wanted to know what it would take for Donghyuck to grip onto his hips tightly and do something, anything, in this dingy elevator. 

Renjun gulps, glancing up at him warily. “Were you joking?”

Donghyuck’s smirk looked almost terrifying under the fluorescent lights. “No.”

The elevator dings.

☀

“Fuckin’ weeb.” Renjun snorts, pushing Donghyuck into the sheets.

Donghyuck chuckles airily, pulling Renjun down by his collar to lie on top of him. 

“Takes one to know one.” He teases. “We can save the favorite hentai discussion for later, for now, I’m gonna need you to survey my corps.” 

Renjun instantly detaches himself and crawls to the other side of the bed, scrunching his face in disgust. 

“Why would you say that?” He complains. 

“We’re roleplaying, get with the program—” Donghyuck laughs, crawling up to his side to nibble on his earlobe and whisper, “—Huang Renjun, or should I say… Heichou.”

Renjun rolls his eyes in feigned annoyance before he cups his face and melds their lips together. Donghyuck laughs obnoxiously into the kiss, which Renjun shuts up with slipping his tongue into his mouth. He directs his hand to the buttons of his shirt to no avail. Donghyuck lies them down instead.

“Keep it on.”

Renjun laughs; his lips ghosting along the line of Donghyuck’s neck, making him shiver. 

“You’re insufferable, Hyuck.”

“Mmm, talk dirty to me.” 

Renjun detaches his lips from his neck, craning his neck to smile wickedly at Donghyuck.

“Your room, fucker.” 

Donghyuck’s own smile falls.

“Were you not told to put things back nicely after using them? I also swear your pile of laundry on that chair is still untouched.” 

Donghyuck rolls to face the other side of the bed, whining. 

“My boner… it’s gone…” He wails. 

Renjun stifles his laugh into Donghyuck’s shoulder as he goes to hug him from behind. His hands find Donghyuck’s and he intertwines their fingers. Donghyuck squeezes his hand and wow, that was quite the boost of serotonin. 

“But I was in character, was I not?” After a moment of thought, Renjun gasps. “You were serious about me fucking you looking like this?”

Donghyuck buries his face with Renjun’s hands. “Don’t say it like that. This is so embarrassing.” 

“Embarrassing maybe, but it’s cute. You’re cute. Weeaboo.” 

He huffs but reluctantly rolls back to face Renjun anyway.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” Renjun whispers into Donghyuck’s ear. “Let’s get boba.” 

The mention of bubble tea visibly perks him up. 

“Treat me?” Donghyuck asks, playing with his fingers. Renjun nods.

“Let me change into normal clothes first.” 

Donghyuck pouts, tilting his head even closer to Renjun’s, whose last functioning brain cell thankfully did not let him slap his face and/or kiss him. 

“But Junnie… you look so hot right now.” 

“And I want to look like a normal person in public.” He retorts. 

Donghyuck’s pout grows. 

Damn, he was weak. 

Renjun sighs, frowning as he pinches Donghyuck’s cheeks, making Donghyuck crack a smile.

“This is the last time I’m going along with your weird ideas.”

He slips out of bed and begins to undress in front of the full-length mirror. They make eye contact through their reflections as Renjun meticulously pops the buttons off of his shirt. Donghyuck shoots him an obnoxious wink and Renjun raises a fist in response. The former simply laughs, propping his head on his hands, laying on his stomach as he watches him shrug off this top and slip into a pair of skinny jeans.

The eyes roaming around his body gives him some sort of weird rush. For once it felt nice, powerful even, to be the center of someone’s attention, especially if it was Donghyuck staring at him like Renjun had lit up all the stars in the sky. Donghyuck clears his throat after he finishes slipping on a graphic t-shirt.

“You’re missing something.” Donghyuck says.

Renjun turns, making a confused noise. “I’m all dressed though?”

A blue tie-dye hoodie is thrown at him. Donghyuck whoops when it hits Renjun in the face and falls to the ground. Picking it up from the floor, Renjun gives him a side-eye before pulling it down his head. 

It definitely wasn’t something he’d wear on his own. Tie-dye? What was he, an e-boy? 

He could probably make an exception for this one, though. Their size difference was now glaringly obvious with how loosely it fits Renjun’s slender body. He finally understood why so many girls on the internet had a penchant for stealing their boyfriend’s hoodies, and he might be the next convert. The fabric was soft against his skin and smelled faintly of Donghyuck’s cologne. It hurt him to admit it to himself, but if no one was watching him change he would have buried his nose into it by now. 

When he meets eyes with Donghyuck in the mirror again and sees the sparkle in his eyes and a beautiful smile blossom on his features, it takes all of Renjun’s strength not to cancel drinks, close the distance between them and show the boy laying in his bed how much he takes his breath away. 

☀

**DREAM TEAM (+yangyang we ❤️ u)**

**markeu uwu (17:45)** : sooooo injun when’s the attack on titan roleplay video getting uploaded onto hyuck’s onlyfans

 **nana banana (17:45)** : i would also like to know, am willing to open my wallet for this 😤😤😤

 **yinyang (17:46)** : mmmm we love supporting up and coming amateurs 😏😈👀🔥🍆🍑🔥💦⚔️

 **yesyes (17:47)** : guys clearly we need to be patient. donghyuck is probably still attacking the titan as we speak

 **nana banana (17:47)** : SDFKSDKFKKKK

 **markeu uwu (17:47)** : LMAO

 **yinyang (17:48)** : fuCK I CAN’T BREATHE 

**hot pot pls (17:50)** : expected this kinda bs from the usual party of 3, but jeno. . . … you too?

 **hot pot pls (17:50)** : i hate this family

 **hot pot pls (17:51)** : my best friends are xuxi, chenle and jisung from now on

 **hot pot pls (17:51)** : they’d never do me dirty like this

**hot pot pls (Renjun) has left the chat.**

**yesyes (17:52)** : i’m sorry i love u 😰

 **markeu uwu (17:52)** : come baaaack

 **yinyang (17:52)** : jokes on him, they’re gonna clown him even more

 **nana banana (17:53)** : not on my watch

 **nana banana (17:53)** : only /we’re/ allowed to clown him that hard

**nana banana (Jaemin) has added hot pot pls (Renjun) to the chat.**

**nana banana (17:54)** : you can’t escape but its rly cute that u thot u had a chance 

**nana banana (17:55)** : and while ur at it, let donghyuck know he’s welcome to come to game night on fri if he wants! love u injunie 😘

Donghyuck emits a small laugh from his spot leaning his chin on Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun rolls his eyes before taking a sip of his iced tea before offering it to Donghyuck. He accepts the offer and sucks the straw into his mouth, taking big sips as if he was dehydrated. Renjun shoots him a glare as he pulls his drink away from his lips. 

Donghyuck scoffs. “I let you borrow my hoodie and you can’t even share? Rude.” 

Renjun blushes furiously, tightening his grip on his drink (as best as he can with sweater paws) as he takes a long sip before sliding the cup over to him. 

Did that all count as an indirect kiss? It was, wasn’t it? Why was this a big deal to him anyways, when he did it all the time with everyone else? He wasn’t in middle school, damn it! This was a stupid thing to get shy over at twenty years old. 

“You threw it at me. I’ll share if I get to try yours too.” 

Renjun makes grabby hands at Donghyuck’s taro milk tea, who indulges him by holding the cup to his mouth with a warm smile. 

After taking a sip of Donghyuck’s drink, Renjun speaks up. “So, what do you think about coming to game night?” 

“Well, they insist on my presence—” 

“They really didn’t.” Renjun interrupts.

Donghyuck continues, unbothered. “—so I might as well grace them with it and maybe crush a few hopes and dreams in a game of Uno.” 

“Whatever you say, Hyuck.” 

☀

After informally meeting Renjun’s friends on filming day and being invited to Friday Game Night, Donghyuck takes it upon himself to insert himself there too, as if their weekly meetups (Booty calls? Business interactions? Study sessions? Dinners? Hell, date nights??) weren’t enough. (It wasn’t enough for him, but he would rather die than say that out loud.) 

The first time he consciously has to think about what that all means, he is inconveniently with the worst people to have the conversation with, and at a grocery store. 

“So, is your boyfriend coming to game night tonight?” Jaemin asks out of the blue, deciding over orange and apple juice. 

Renjun abruptly stops pushing his cart, lightly bumping into a worker who was restocking the aisle. Renjun profusely apologizes before turning to his friend with a glare.

“What’s your deal?” He whisper-yells. 

“I should ask you the same thing! Why are you all jumpy?” Jaemin whispers back.

“Hey guys, what are we talking about?” Yangyang strides up to them, unceremoniously dumping an obscene amount of snacks into their cart. 

“Renjun got all nervous when I mentioned Hyuck!” He informs Yangyang in a sing-song voice. 

He freezes in the middle of taking out several snack bags as both of his friends turn to look at him. 

“T-That’s because you called him my boyfriend! He’s not!” Jaemin shakes his head, laughing and Yangyang grins at him cheekily before both of them stride out of the aisle, talking animatedly about what take-out to order for tonight. He knows better than to let teasing from his friends, especially from the two most notorious offenders, get to him, but Jaemin's words stay imprinted in his mind. The thought of them dating was _something_.

The thought stays and even comes to the forefront of his thoughts unprompted as the night progresses. How dumb was he to not realize that it had been more than lust for a while now? 

His gaze flickers over to Donghyuck who sat across the table. The sight wasn’t a new one for him; Donghyuck surrounded by Renjun’s friends (at this point, they were Donghyuck’s friends too) as they all played drunk Monopoly, laughing at their dumb antics, nursing a White Claw, and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he takes a shot after landing on Yangyang’s property. It wasn’t new, yet it was so beautiful. 

Attraction was such an odd thing, making Renjun feel butterflies over a sight he would’ve gagged at during a frat party. It worked because it was Donghyuck. Donghyuck and how confidently he carries himself, even when drunk. Donghyuck and his frankly unfair golden complexion that still managed to look good even with a case of Asian glow. Donghyuck and how the hint of a gaze from him made him feel like someone set his body alight.

His gaze then flickers to Renjun and their eyes lock. Renjun swears the crinkling of his eyes happened in slow motion and oh, he’s laughing. His laugh was also pretty, just like the rest of him. It reminded him of the wind chimes his grandma had handing in her backyard. From staring at the way his lips move, he faintly recognizes him mouthing his name. It doesn’t register in his brain as a noise until he is shaken aggressively by Jaemin and accompanied by the words “Get rek't!”

He tears his eyes away from the (beautiful) laughing boy in front of him to look down at the board. He sees his game piece has been moved for him and he had the misfortune of landing on Boardwalk, which happened to be Donghyuck’s property. To make things even worse for his liver and broke ass (in-game), the property had a hotel on it, which was worth three shots. 

Fuck butterflies, all he saw was red. He hopes he can remember to blame his bad sportsmanship on the alcohol later.

Call him petty, but if he couldn’t safely pass go and collect $200, then Donghyuck was going down with him. That son of a bitch (no actual offense to Donghyuck’s actual mother, he was a big fan of her work) didn’t deserve any of his riches. He downs all three shots as quickly as possible, forgoing the chase to face Donghyuck with all intention of manslaughter.

“I am going to suffocate you, Lee Donghyuck.” He grits out, slamming a hand on the table.

“—With my ass in bed later tonight.” Yangyang butts in. Renjun, at an almost inhuman speed, turns in his direction and lunges at Yangyang from across the table instead, cursing him out in Mandarin. 

Yukhei, Jaemin, and Jisung shoot up from their seats to physically restrain him while Chenle eggs on the fight from his comfortable spot behind the kitchen island. Taking advantage of everyone being distracted, Donghyuck sneaks several five-dollar bills from the bank.

Mark sighs at the scene unfolding in front of him, turning to Jeno who looked just as fed up. 

“I’ll drink to that.” He raises his glass up. Jeno clinks it with his beer can before the two chug their drinks in unison.

☀

Technically, Yangyang wasn’t wrong. 

How was he going to reject Donghyuck when he asked so nicely for Renjun to, quote, “Sit on [his] face” as soon as they got back to Renjun’s apartment? 

The ambiance tonight was spot-on somehow, despite their collective lack of dexterity as Renjun hurriedly flicks on his fairy lights and Donghyuck connects his phone to the Bluetooth speaker, blasting smooth R&B at a volume a little too loudly for how late it was. They fall into bed together as a tangled, naked mess of limbs with a familiarity only repetition could breed. He lets the rhythm and bass permeate his being, letting it guide every press of lips, a tangle of tongues, hurried touch, and fervent press of hips against the other. When Donghyuck guides him to straddle his face and licks around his entrance, Renjun unabashedly lets all the wanton moans and begs for more slip out of his lips. He was certain he could belt out praises rivaling the voices playing through his speaker about how good it felt to be fucked open by Donghyuck’s tongue.

Vaguely registering some of the sensual lyrics, Renjun couldn’t help but agree with every description as he stared down at a sight that looked like it came straight out of his wet dreams. Sandy brown hair fanned around his soft features, framing his face like a halo. The unshed tears in the orbs he could see his reflection in. Swollen red lips parted, pleading for his digits to continue pressing against his spot some more. The light sheen of sweat covering his entire body, making him glisten against the glow of the lights. 

Renjun truly feels drunk as he loses himself to the chords and bass vibrating in his ear aligning almost perfectly with the beautiful medley of noises Donghyuck makes as Renjun rocks his hips into his tight, velvety heat. He chases after his release impatiently, feeling himself growing closer as Donghyuck’s cries grow higher in pitch as he slams his hips against his ass even harder, and god he was almost there—

The tempo then completely changes, marking a jarring end to the previous song. Renjun’s rhythm falters as the opening notes of Michael Jackson’s _Thriller_ blare out of the speaker. 

Donghyuck whines from beneath him, using his legs wrapped around Renjun’s waist to push him deeper into him weakly. Renjun holds his hips still as he slips out of his hole before collapsing beside Donghyuck, sighing in defeat.

“Why’d you stop?” Donghyuck drawls out, squishing Renjun’s cheeks in between his fingers to force his head to face his own. 

“Why would you have _Thriller_ in your sex playlist?” Renjun asks back, his tone taking on a more petulant one. 

“I swear it’s not!” Donghyuck protests. “The playlist must’ve ended and shuffled whatever songs were in my library. C’mon, fuck me some more. Was close.” He climbs on top of him, caging Renjun in between his limbs.

Renjun pushes him off before rolling to his side, huffing. “No, I’m physically and mentally unable fuck you to _Thriller_. Please just turn off the damn song.” 

Donghyuck emits his own (cute) huff as he slides out of bed and crosses the room to grab a hold of his phone and types. Renjun’s head turns as the song changes and Donghyuck imitates the ‘Ooh!’ that starts off _Don’t Stop ‘Til You Get Enough_. An amused smile grows on Renjun’s face as Donghyuck begins to freestyle to the song, mesmerized by the fluidity of his movements. Donghyuck seizes his little choreography with a tiny giggle (which makes Renjun’s heart clench) and takes his phone again to change the song. The opening notes slowly filter in and Renjun faintly recognizes them belonging to the beginning of _I Just Can’t Stop Loving You_. 

He lets out his own quiet laugh as Donghyuck moonwalks back to Renjun’s side of the bed, holding out a hand. Renjun takes it, and he whisks him all the way to the other side of the room. Donghyuck’s hands find their way to his hips, and Renjun’s arms instinctively wrap around his neck. 

They sway softly in each other’s arms to the music with an elegance that leaves Renjun in awe, wondering how they managed to become so in sync with each other. He feels himself melting in Donghyuck’s embrace, under his affectionate gaze. Slowly, their heads tilt and eyelids flutter shut as they seal the distance with their lips, with Renjun’s fingers tangling themselves in the long, overgrown hairs on the nape of Donghyuck’s neck. They lazily make out until they have to part from their lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen, bursting into giggles after meeting eyes once again. 

As the song transitions into a new one, Donghyuck places his hand over his, guiding it from the back of his head to his ass. He looks down at Renjun expectantly with his lower lip caught in between his teeth, and Renjun thinks he knows what he really wants. Using his hand on his ass, Renjun pulls him closer until they are pressed together, raising an eyebrow when he feels Donghyuck’s hard-on press against his hip.

“Again?” He teases.

“Of course!” Donghyuck answers shamelessly, tilting his head with a coy expression. “We have to finish what we’ve started.” Hearing the confirmation makes his own member begin to twitch with interest.

“Damn, I can’t say no to that. I’ll turn off the music so we have less… distractions. By the time I turn around you better be on your hands and knees.” Donghyuck visibly shivers, nodding eagerly.

With a quick peck on the lips, they separate. The sound of the bed creaking from behind him unknowingly makes him smile. 

This time around, Renjun lets his feelings spill into the desperate kisses and marks littered down Donghyuck’s temple and back, conveying all the words his lips couldn’t quite wrap around yet. Instead, he wraps a hand around Donghyuck’s leaking cock, reveling in the feeling of him spilling on his fingers with a choked sob. It doesn’t take him long to follow, pulling out and finishing on the small of his back after several hurried strokes. 

They shower, change into Renjun’s clothing and slip into bed together afterward like they usually do, but while Donghyuck easily drifts into unconsciousness, Renjun is consumed by memories of their latest encounter, hyper-analyzing every gaze directed at him, touches that all lingered longer than usual, and words that came out of his mouth.

Renjun wasn’t stupid. On the contrary, he was actually observant to the point of overthinking. An idea of what it could all mean was stewing in his mind to the point where it felt suffocating. 

The thought of release from the endless pit of his thoughts and feelings eventually led him to do something he was all too familiar with: run.

He runs out of his apartment and down endless flights of stairs, but unsurprisingly it only made his heart ache more. He thinks it hurts a bit more than if he had just stayed in bed and let himself be wrapped up in Donghyuck’s embrace instead. 

☀

Renjun bursts into Mark’s apartment with a loud slam of his door. The bang makes Yukhei screech, jumping out of his seat next to Mark on the couch, who yells out expletives.

“Hey guys—stop screaming it’s just me—I need help.” Renjun scurries over to sit in the loveseat across from them. 

He’s met with a glare from Mark and Yukhei’s look of concern. 

“You couldn’t have knocked?” Mark asks, a hint of annoyance laced into his voice. 

Renjun winces at his tone. Maybe he should’ve texted one of them before coming in.

“I knocked on the door a few times and then realized your door was open, so I took it as an invitation. Sorry, I’ll leave if—“

“Wait, Junjun!” Yukhei cuts him off just as Renjun puts his hand on the doorknob. “Don’t leave. We weren’t up to anything important and you look stressed. What’s up?” 

Mark’s expression softens, and he leans forward to take the remote from the coffee table and pause the movie playing on the television. Yukhei gets up from his spot on the floor to reclaim his spot on the couch beside Mark, snaking an arm around him.

Flustered, Renjun announces, “I think I like Donghyuck.” 

His eyes flicker nervously between the two to gauge their reactions.

Yukhei giggles, leaning on Mark for support while Mark stares at him blankly, his deadpan expression making him feel like an even bigger fool. 

“Sis, we been knew.” 

“Mark, you know stan Twitter slang isn’t a good look on you. Please don’t start now.” (Yes, Renjun knew he was deflecting real hard right now, but he wasn’t here to get called out! Right off the bat at that!)

Yukhei chimes in. “Mark’s point still stands though. We been knew, _everyone’s_ been knew since you uploaded that video where you rated his nudes.” 

Did everyone know before he did? Why didn’t they just tell him that he was embarrassing himself?

Ruffling his hair in frustration, Renjun buries his head in a pillow and groans for a straight minute before sitting up again and composing himself. The two seated in front of him stare in awe and mild concern.

“Allow me to rephrase then.” He clears his throat. “What do I do with the fact that I like Donghyuck?”

Mark and Yukhei look at each other before turning to look at Renjun, clearly unamused. 

“You tell him?” Yukhei answers in a confused tone.

“It’s more complicated than that!” His voice lowers and grows softer. “I want to make it special for him. I just don’t know how.” 

From the corner of his eye, he observes Mark typing furiously on his phone. Any questions he had were immediately answered when his own phone lights up with a group call notification. Renjun walks across to take a seat on the couch beside Mark, who slings an arm around him. Yukhei takes Mark’s phone from his grasp and holds it for him, angling the screen to include the three of them in the shot.

Jaemin is the first to answer the call. “Why’d you call? Shouldn’t you all be in bed?” 

Chenle and Jisung answer next, making arm gestures that Renjun guesses were probably the latest TikTok dance they decided to learn together. Yangyang makes his entrance known with a loud and long “Yooo”. Jeno is the last to answer with a tired smile and a quiet “hi”. 

“Answer my question. Why have we been summoned?” Jaemin asks, darting back and forth between his screen and something in front of him. “I was in the middle of watching Hell’s Kitchen and it’s getting kinda good.”

Yukhei proclaims loudly, “Renjun’s got boy problems!” which immediately gathers everyone’s attention.

“Consider this grand council meeting in motion then?” Mark asks. Everyone voices their agreement.

“Who do Jen and I need to hurt? Is it Donghyuck? Please tell me it’s Donghyuck. I’ve been looking for an excuse to kick his ass after that one game of Uno the first time he attended Game Night.”

“Nana, no offense but I think Hyuck could drop kick you.” 

“Babe!” gasps Jaemin, “How dare you expose me like that!”

Chenle butts in. “Jisung and I are willing to bet that Jeno will switch sides halfway through and start beating Jaemin himself!” His statement earns laughs from everyone except Jaemin and Jisung, with the latter denying his involvement. 

“If this is gonna be a full-blown fight, at least let me IG live it!” Yangyang adds enthusiastically. 

He slaps his forehead with his palm. He was friends with idiots. 

“Please let me talk,” Renjun begs, “or I will actually lose it this time, on god.” 

“‘Kay guys, let’s shut up for a minute.” He will forever be thankful for Mark, the only person actually capable of keeping everyone’s attention and respect for prolonged periods.

“So…” He starts, “I have a crush on Donghyuck.” He tunes out all of their voices telling him they already knew, choosing to continue on without acknowledging any of them.

“I’m set on telling him and asking him out, but I’m not sure how to do it other than it’s gotta be cheesy as fuck because he deserves it. Also, I want him to feel as much pain as I did when he made me sit through The Kissing Booth.” 

“Put a ring on it!” Renjun ignores Yangyang’s statement, opening his mouth to change the subject only for Yangyang to interrupt him again. “And by ring, I mean a cock ring.” Chenle lets out another earth-shattering scream thinly disguised as a laugh. Mark looks around the apartment warily, worried that it may have woken up the neighbors. 

There was nothing Renjun wanted to do more at that moment than to reach across the screen and smack the both of them on the head and _maybe_ break it to Yangyang that he had done that already, but that would’ve been overkill.

“Okay but before we actually give you any ideas, I have to ask. Are you sure about…” Jeno gesticulates, “these feelings? You sure that you’re not just catching feelings from your dick?” His tone is serious, but the statement draws out a cackle from the two youngest. Mark and Yukhei look at him expectantly.

Renjun nods. “I’m sure. Like, guys… I know you know, but he’s so great. Sure, he’s kind of bratty, but he’s got such a big heart. He looks after everyone well, somehow knows how you’re feeling, and tries to talk through it with you. His family is so great too—I forgot to tell you guys I accidentally ended up talking to them when they video called him once—you know it’s a good sign when the entire family adores him. He works so hard too, I have no idea how he makes it work between the cafe, the camming thing, classes, and dance. It’s even more frustrating that he doesn’t realize _the extent_ of how impressive and hardworking he is. I don’t know how to properly summarize myself right now but like… it just feels right, being with him. He could be playing Overwatch with me studying in the same room and I won’t get angry at him. He takes me out of my comfort zone because I never know what we're gonna do together next and I feel better for it. Did I tell you that he dragged me to a beginner’s salsa dance class a few weeks ago? I fucking loved it. He makes me smile ‘till my jaw hurts and I’m questioning if I’ve ever laughed this often before I met him. I feel a lot more inspired lately because he lets me bounce ideas off of him. I haven’t felt this alive _in so long_ and shit, I want to give him all of what I’m feeling and more.” 

“Dude… That’s so sweet.” Yukhei whispers, patting his thigh. Renjun gives him a grateful smile and turns to Mark, who nodded.

“One more thing though, sorry for possibly killing the vibe.” Mark clears his throat. “Um, you’re factoring the whole camming thing into this decision too, right?”

“Of course. I stand by what I said when I filmed the video, I’m all for it. I can’t tell him to stop, find a new job, or whatever. That would be selfish. I’m sure there’ll be moments in the future that will be a test to whatever relationship we have, but I’m going to talk it out with him and hope he also values what we have enough to come up with a solution together.” 

Yangyang sits back against his gaming chair, whistling as he looks into the distance. “Damn dude. I didn’t think you had it this bad, but like, you’re hardcore simping for Hyuck.” He casually points out.

His comment gets a loud scream from Chenle and a _“holy shit”_ from Jisung. Jaemin cackles into his phone loudly, and all Renjun had energy for was rolling his eyes at the peanut gallery. So much for pouring his heart out to his best friends.

“It’s not simping since Renjun’s actually got self-respect and their relationship has progressed to far more than just sex. They actually have a healthier relationship than a lot of people I know who are _actually_ dating.” Jeno states.

Yangyang gasps. “Then it’s even worse.”

Jaemin nods, whispering not-so-subtly. “He’s _whipped_.”

“Wait, we act like we’re dating?” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Duh. He gives you heart eyes and clings to you constantly. I don’t think you really need to do much, honestly. I think he’d tear up and say yes even if you just offered him a potato chip and said ‘Date?’” 

“Chenle’s right, for once.” Jisung replies. An indignant ‘“Hey!” and a smack on the arm from Chenle follows, making Jisung swear and rub his arm. Renjun shushes them as his phone dings with a text. He feels Yukhei and Mark’s eyes trained on his screen and wonders if it would be awkward to call them out for being nosy after letting him in on his business. 

**hyuck ☀️🐻 (02:25)** : babe i woke up to use the bathroom and u werent here, wya

 **hyuck ☀️🐻 (02:25)** : come home i want cuddles 🥺

Renjun pockets his phone. “Okay guys, meeting adjourned. I gotta go. Thanks for listening, I guess.” 

“What? But we’re just getting started.” Jisung complains. Renjun simply smiles and throws a peace sign at the screen before running out of Mark’s apartment.

“Close the door next time, asshole.” Mark grumbles, staring forlornly at his open door. Yukhei walks over to properly lock it.

Yangyang snorts. “What’s up with Speedy Gonzalez?” 

“He got a text from Hyuck telling him to come home so they could cuddle.” Yukhei answers.

“Our Huang Renjun? Eager to cuddle another human being? I can believe everything else, but clearly, you’re joking now.” Jaemin guffaws in disbelief, shaking his head. “The only emotion that boy knows how to express physically is anger.”

“Love has changed him!” Chenle sings, hands thrown up in the air for dramatic flair. 

Jeno scrunches up his nose in mild disgust.

Mark decides now was a good time to hang up for the sake of his sanity.

☀

He stops in front of his door, leaning a hand against it to take a few deep breaths. After unlocking the door and closing it behind him, he tiptoes across the apartment quietly, carefully opening the door to his bedroom. 

He jumps when he enters his room to see Donghyuck, fully awake, laying on his side with one hand on his hip and the other balancing his head. Using the hand on his hip, he pats the space beside him. 

“Jesus Christ, you scared me.”

“That’s Lee Donghyuck to you. Now don’t be shy, get in.” 

Renjun rolls his eyes, but gets into bed anyways, laying on his back. Donghyuck’s arms envelop him and he nestles his head into the crook of Renjun’s neck, sighing contentedly. He burrows himself into his side, even more, only stilling after throwing a leg over Renjun.

“Where were you? I missed you.” 

“Just at Mark’s. I thought I forgot something back there earlier.” Renjun nibbles on his bottom lip guiltily. It didn't feel right to lie to him, even if it was a very small one. Donghyuck hums, not saying anything more.

The room is silent, save for the sound of their breathing. Donghyuck’s breaths sound even enough to make Renjun believe he was asleep, but as if he had read his mind, Donghyuck finally speaks up.

“Hey — weird question but just answer it for me.” Renjun slowly nods.

“Have you been going through OnlyFans or Twitter lately?” 

A weird—but valid—question indeed. Truthfully, he hadn’t checked OnlyFans in a while and wasn’t actively looking through his NSFW Twitter like he used to. He had gotten busy lately and figured it wasn’t really needed when he oversaw the entire process anyway. That, however, wasn’t the answer Donghyuck was looking for. It likely wasn’t the question he wanted him to answer either. 

He turns his head to face him. “I haven’t lately.” _Why would I need to when reality is so much better? When I’ve already memorized the entire plane of your body and every single place that’ll make you weak? When I already know how much more beautiful you look when you’re in my arms? I like you. I like you a lot. I want to hold you, make you smile and give you everything you could want for as long as you’ll have me._

The way Donghyuck cupped his chin and softly kissed him after tells him all he needed to know.

He feels all the tension in his shoulders disappear, and he finally lets himself close his eyes and lean into Donghyuck’s embrace.

Renjun had to try saying all of this out loud. It was the least he could do for him. 

☀

Needless to say, he didn’t get many good ideas from his friends but Renjun was trying, he really was. He managed to brainstorm a few ideas the next morning that he was proud of. It was really just Donghyuck who was getting in the way of his own cheesy teen rom-com movie confession. 

His first attempt had been a romantic homemade dinner, complete with the best red wine he could afford, fairy lights strewn all over his apartment, Donghyuck’s sex playlist (minus the Michael Jackson) crooning softly in the background and rose petals leading to the kitchen and bedroom. Sure, Chapagetti wasn’t the sexiest meal ever, but Donghyuck seemed fascinated with the idea after they watched Parasite together and that was all that mattered. The way his eyes twinkled when he saw his bowl made his ten painful minutes at the HMart earlier that day agonizing over _which brand were the noodles again_ and cursing himself over not being diligent enough with his Korean classes worth it. 

The red wine had led them to interesting conversation topics, like the probable existence of extraterrestrial life forms, their favorite albums, YouTuber drama, if video games really were rotting the brains of today’s youth, their childhoods, families and embarrassing dating experiences. Despite all of the booze in his system, he couldn’t find the right moment or words to convey that he liked him. 

The sentiment that alcohol brings out honest thoughts was _a fucking lie_ because if it were true Renjun would’ve waxed poetic about how kissable the tip of Donghyuck’s round nose was by now.

The plan was officially thrown away for the night after Donghyuck drunkenly dragged him to bed to cuddle, narrowly avoiding crashing into multiple walls and pieces of furniture on the way. 

Simplicity was the theme for his second attempt. 

All he had prepared this time around was a bouquet of roses grabbed on his way to Donghyuck’s house to provide ‘technical help’ for the week. It had all gone to hell along with his soul—if it wasn't there already—when Donghyuck answered the door, freshly out of the shower. Loose grey sweatpants hanging low on his waist, water droplets from his damp hair dripping down his bare chest and abdomen greeted him at the door. The sight looked absolutely sinful. Say what you want about them, but grey sweatpants were very effective because Renjun could see _everything_. Leaning against the doorway, Donghyuck’s eyes scan him hungrily from head to toe as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. The man even had _the audacity_ to lift an eyebrow and smirk so arrogantly. 

Renjun swallows nervously, briefly wondering if he could coherently say anything that wasn’t “fuck me” or “fuck you”. 

It was infuriating, truly, to be so attracted to a fuckboy in spirit. 

He loses track of the bouquet somewhere in between Donghyuck inviting him into his apartment and Renjun taking off his sweatpants. He’s secretly bummed out about his failed attempt for the rest of the day (even after the fantastic orgasm, unfortunately), but when he checks Twitter later that night and sees the flowers in a vase in the background of Donghyuck’s latest mirror selfie, he considers it a win. 

The next time around, Renjun decides to go balls to the wall, all out. Since low stakes didn’t work in his favor, he figured going all out was the answer. He couldn’t possibly back out after spending a fortune on a date(?), right? 

He was very wrong.

Renjun had reserved a table for two at some fancy restaurant downtown and immediately regretted it when he felt Donghyuck clam up beside him while they waited to be seated. There’s hesitation in his voice when they make small talk (and they progressed far beyond small talk a long time ago) while looking over the menu, his words muted and lacking the usual bravado. The meals they were served were too little for both of them to feel satisfied despite Donghyuck’s efforts to reassure him it was enough. He felt a pang of guilt for forcing him, forcing _them_ , too out of their comfort zone. Sure, Renjun had the AdSense money flowing in making the meal within his means, but in what reality did two college-aged boys in their best attempt at business casual fit in at an establishment like this? 

“Let’s get out of here.” Renjun says, putting down his dessert menu.

“But…?” Donghyuck frowns, holding up his own menu. 

Renjun shakes his head. “Kinda wanna stop by a convenience store and sneak some snacks into karaoke instead. What do you think?” 

Donghyuck flashes his him an open-mouthed grin for the first time that night, eyes sparkling as he nods, and it’s the happiest he’s seen him all night. The sight instantly makes Renjun’s anxieties about the night fade into the background as he pays the bill as quickly as possible before pulling Donghyuck out of the restaurant and into the lit streets. 

They buy enough snacks and drinks to fill Renjun’s backpack and rent out a karaoke room for three hours, partly to make sure both of them got to sing their hearts out, and also to spend as much time with him as possible. Renjun learns something new about Donghyuck that night upon getting whiplash after hearing Donghyuck sing for the first time to the chorus of _Versace on the Floor_ (“Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?” “Why didn’t you tell me _you_ could sing?!”). It had shocked him so much that he had missed his cue to continue singing where he left off. Donghyuck berated their low score afterward, but Renjun could care less when it encouraged Donghyuck to sing some more, and even challenge him to a singing competition. 

They run through several throwback songs and current hits together, taking breaks in between to eat their snacks and allow time for solo performances. Donghyuck’s jaw stays wide open throughout the entirety of each of Renjun’s renditions of classic Chinese ballads. Similarly, Renjun watches in awe when it's Donghyuck's turn, wondering how much air he could hold in his lungs after alternating between rapping and singing the entirety of _Super Bass_ without needing to catch his breath.

They eventually get kicked out by the owner several minutes after their time is up. The two part ways at the bus station, voices too hoarse to say any proper goodbyes as Donghyuck boards his bus. From the window, Donghyuck excitedly waves his hands. Renjun raises a hand to wave back, mouthing an “I love you” and “be safe”. 

Renjun manages to catch the shy smile on Donghyuck’s face and a hint of pink on the apples of his cheeks as the bus drives away.

☀

When he finally manages to confess to Donghyuck, it was purely by accident.

It all starts when Donghyuck texts him in the middle of editing his iconic vine tier ranking video.

**hyuck ☀️🐻 (23:00)** : im closing up the hideout rn, u maybe wanna 👉👈 walk me home 👉👈

He could just imagine Donghyuck blinking up at him through his eyelashes, feigning innocence. What a brat. 

**hyuck ☀️🐻 (23:00)** : i have one last slice of earl grey tea cake that im thinking of sharing 👀

 **me (23:01)** : say no more 

**me (23:01)** : i’ll be there in 10

 **hyuck ☀️🐻 (23:02)** : dont u live 15min away???

 **me (23:02)** : it’s 10 if i sprint

Walking Donghyuck home was far from a new occurrence. Renjun spent his fair share of time at The Hideout during closing hours while Donghyuck was on shift, which he claimed was purely only to take advantage of the leftover desserts. 

(The manager, Kun, had threatened to cut them off many times but never ended up following his word, always handing over whatever treats were left in the display at every end of the day.)

The prospect of free baked goods and the unspoken desire to spend just a little more time together merged to form a routine where Renjun would (not-so) begrudgingly walk Donghyuck home afterward, even if it was out of his way. He needed a way to work off the sweet treats anyways. 

Tonight, when he sees Donghyuck slouched against the window of the shop, he knows Donghyuck was going to need more than just a walk back to his apartment. Donghyuck tilts his head in greeting, smiling sheepishly as he holds out a small box with his promised share of the cake.

“Is it cool if we take a quick detour to the liquor store?” He asks. It was a Wednesday night, but it looked like Donghyuck clearly needed it. Also, what fun would he have left in his life if he rejected the wonderful idea of getting plastered in the middle of the week? He only had one life to live so he might as well get lit whenever offered. 

Donghyuck walks around the liquor store like a man on a mission, sparing none of the other alcoholic beverages a single glance. He only stops in front of the rows of soju, grabbing the peach-flavored drink. He then turns to Renjun, motioning to the row. 

“Which one?”

“The grape one, please.” 

Donghyuck scrunches up his nose in disgust. “Ew.”

“You’re the one that asked!” 

Donghyuck sticks out his tongue and picks up a bottle of grape-flavored soju before bringing it to the cashier to ring it up. 

Renjun lets Donghyuck lead them silently, walking shoulder to shoulder. Their fingers brush tentatively several times, but neither make a move to connect their hands. They eventually arrive at a park overlooking the pier, and Donghyuck forgoes the bench in favor of laying his long coat on the grass and sitting on it, urging Renjun to follow, patting the spot beside him. He carefully sits down beside him, opening the lid to their cake and setting a fork on Donghyuck’s lap. 

Renjun cracks open both bottles of soju next, handing it to Donghyuck who wordlessly takes it. They clink their bottles together before they both take a sip.

A few more sips later, Donghyuck finally breaks the silence. “So, there’s this guy who’s been showing up to the cafe a lot recently.” Renjun moves a hand to rest on Donghyuck’s thigh, squeezing it for reassurance. It gives Donghyuck the strength to continue.

“He keeps calling me Haechan even though I correct him every time and makes offhanded comments about having me in real life that don't sit right. He won’t get the hint that I’m never going to acknowledge Haechan and that right now I’m just Donghyuck, a barista trying to make his order. I'm only Haechan online, but he's not respecting that. It’s not just him too. That and the whole pressure of putting out content more often than I can handle is almost suffocating. I want to have a life beyond all this.” He pauses to take a deep breath. ”My day didn't start off so well so I guess I’m taking it harder than usual. It all feels so damn gross, I feel gross and just… I should’ve cussed him out or something. Gotten Doyoung, Kun, or even Johnny to kick him out, but I didn’t.”

Renjun rests his head on his shoulder and Donghyuck leans his head on his. 

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with assholes that have no tact or a grip on reality. I wish I could help.” He gives a comforting pat to his thigh. “Have you told any of them about that regular?” 

“No need, and yeah, I told them. They’ll vouch for me, keep an eye out and promise to kick him out if they see him, but…” Donghyuck sighs, taking a swig of his soju.

“I do take requests from people online for pay, but in real life… it’s different, you know? No amount of money is gonna drag me into bed with you. Am I not deserving of any respect?” He laughs bitterly. 

The thought of someone purposely ignoring Donghyuck’s discomfort and crossing the lines he neatly laid out made Renjun’s blood boil. He wanted to give this person a piece of his mind, but for now, helping out Donghyuck in any capacity was the priority.

He gently puts down his soju bottle, proceeding to then grab onto Donghyuck’s shoulders to position the boy in front of him and looks him in the eye.

“Listen to me—you deserve respect, your line of work doesn’t— _shouldn’t_ —change anything. Fuck him. Please don’t think you ever need to cave in and do things you feel uncomfortable with. Just to be sure though, you should do more about that creep. How shitty and unsafe you feel is good enough of a reason to report. File a restraining order against him. Heck, I’ll even come to the police station with you if you choose to.” 

“Thank you for caring, really, but you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to, though.”

“Why are you doing all this for me?” 

“Because I care about you and I’ve had the biggest fucking crush on you for months?” Renjun answers as if it was the most obvious fact in the universe.

Donghyuck is uncharacteristically silent after, minus the obvious sounds of him chugging the rest of his alcohol. In his own alcohol-induced haze, Renjun processes his own words a moment too late, and when it finally hits him he immediately shifts into panic mode, pupils shaking as he faces Donghyuck.

“Shit, I—”

Donghyuck laughs, tossing his empty bottle aside. “Fucking finally.”

“Wait, what?” Renjun squeaks.

“Ahh, you’re so cute. You seemed really persistent about trying to tell me how you feel, so I’ve been waiting patiently for you. Figured you didn't want me to steal your thunder.” 

Renjun’s cheeks burned red, speechless. “H-How…” 

Donghyuck looked almost shy, averting his eyes as he murmurs. “How did I know? I had my suspicions when you showed up on my doorstep with a bouquet of red roses. It wasn’t very slick, by the way. I definitely knew after the expensive dinner and karaoke, though.” 

“A penny for your thoughts, then?” Renjun chews on his bottom lip nervously. He was 99.9% certain he felt the same way, but his inner saboteur constantly reminded him of the 0.1% chance that his observations were wrong. God, he really hoped he wasn’t wrong after all this time. That would be embarrassing.

“Hmm… well,” Donghyuck looks away, pursing his lips. Renjun knew that look. A wave of relief washed over him, knowing he was purposely delaying his words just to mess with him. Renjun found it impressive yet frustrating that he could somehow manage to joke around even at a time like this.

“I like you too… I guess.”

“You’re so annoying.” Renjun chuckles, surprising Donghyuck as he begins to cling onto his side. “I’ll take it as long as it means I can call you my boyfriend now.” 

Donghyuck presses his forehead against Renjun’s, laughing breathlessly. “Yeah, you can. I’d love that.”

“I love you.”

(Oh my god, he couldn't believe he fucking said that out loud literally one second into being official!!!!) 

Donghyuck raises his head to look at him directly, eyebrows raising in surprise. Renjun takes advantage of his momentary shock to capture his lips. Donghyuck freezes but soon melts into the kiss. 

In theory, peach and grape weren’t supposed to be a good combination, but it was sweet and addictive when tasting it on Donghyuck’s lips. 

Donghyuck pulls away first, stroking Renjun’s hair as he looks at him with utmost sincerity as he utters the words Renjun had likely been dying to hear since the first day he met him.

“I love you too, Renjun.”

Donghyuck finally takes Renjun’s hands in his and intertwines their fingers, bringing it up to his lips to leave small pecks on his knuckles before he speaks up again. 

“So, how does it feel?”

Curiously, Renjun tilts his head to the side. “How does what feel?”

“To have your feelings reciprocated by the sexiest person to grace this earth.” 

Renjun laughs so hard he snorts, shoving Donghyuck away from him. The latter soon grows tired of feigning annoyance, choosing to laugh along with him instead. Donghyuck slowly shuffles closer to him again and leans his head on his shoulder, and Renjun automatically wraps his arms around his waist. 

“It’s pretty damn great.” He whispers quietly. Donghyuck squeezes his hand in response. 

It’s enough. They’re okay. They’ll figure out all the details as they go.

They spend another half hour enjoying each other’s company under the stars, cuddling as they watch the waves slowly flow by, finally at peace.

☀

Donghyuck squeezes his hand from under the table. Renjun smiles at him softly as Jeno begins to count down. He turns his head towards the camera as the camera begins to record. Donghyuck stubbornly keeps his head turned, facing Renjun. Renjun playfully (and lightly) slaps his cheek and he finally obliges, playfully glaring at him as he digs his tongue into his cheek. 

“Hey guys, welcome back to Ren’s Reviews!” He waves to the camera enthusiastically. “So… to say it nicely, I’ve been getting harassed lately with the sheer amount of requests to react to more OnlyFans accounts. Normally, I would’ve ignored the hell out of them and moved on with my life, but…”

He turns to Donghyuck, running his thumb over his knuckles while he addresses the camera. “I may or may not have been convinced by a certain someone to do a second—and final part—under the condition that they’d do it with me, of course.” 

Donghyuck’s smile grows impossibly wider at the acknowledgment of his involvement. Renjun motions to the camera and his head snap to face it, embarrassed laughter spilling from his lips as he sheepishly rubs his nape.

“Uh, hey guys! I’m Haechan, the man, the myth, and the legend behind the Twitter handle @fullsun.” He pauses to laugh awkwardly, looking around at their three friends behind the camera. “That wasn’t too arrogant, right? Or?”

“You had a lot of followers. I think it’s completely justified for you to flex on everyone like that.” Jaemin answers, arms crossed and smiling proudly at the both of them.

Mark nods in agreement. “I won’t be editing that out. They’re gonna eat up your BDE.” 

Jeno holds up a thumbs up, and Donghyuck takes it as his signal to continue.

“Anyways, as an expert in thirst trapping and being sexy in general, I believe I’ve trained my eye enough to give you the tea on which accounts are actually worth your coin! Oh, and before we start—from someone who was part of this world: if you are of legal age and you’re considering joining please think over it really hard. Things stay on the internet forever and can affect your future. Please consider every angle of what you see yourself doing for the rest of your life before you post. If you think about it and you see this being something you really want to commit to, then yes bitch. Get that bag, I’m rooting for you! Stay unbothered, king or queen. Now that my PSA is over, let’s begin!” 

Renjun quickly stifles his laughter over the delivery of Donghyuck’s final lines. “Okaaay, so this first guy we have… let’s just say, big yikes.”

(Pinned by **DRMIES**

 **Lil Yang** 5 hours ago

they seem like good friends

**that’s legend** 4 hours ago

hA GAaaAaY

 ** > xiao dejun ** 4 hours ago

and now, the million dollar question: is it gay to review nudes with the homies

 ** > DRMIES ** 4 hours ago

 **@xiao dejun** 🤔🤔🤔

**zisung** 3 hours ago

Haechan and Renjun said equality, we roast everyone the same amount in 👏 THIS 👏 HOUSE 🏠👏😤

**dreamies main bitch** 2 hours ago

IDK if my shipper heart is just being a lil delulu so call me out if i am, but is it just me or does it look like haechan and renjun are dating or at least crushing on e/o???

 ** > simping for mark ** 2 hours ago

Oh thank god I wasn’t the only one who got some weird vibes from that

 ** > lil huddy lookin ass ** 2 hours ago

Oof guess renmark is dead

 ** > yukhey ** 2 hours ago

 **@lil huddy lookin ass** bitch renmark never lived

 ** > renjun world domination ** 2 hours ago

ya ur delulu, time to wake up sis

 ** > final boss rooftop fight ** 1 hour ago

 **@renjun world domination** you’re the reason why we can’t have nice things

**jaemin as sailor moon** 30min ago

No one:

Absolutely no one:

Not even Jeno:

Renjun: *leans on Haechan’s shoulder and laughs at everything he says*

 ** > jeno’s missing jam ** 25min ago

that’s whipped culture luv 💅) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag urself as one of the yt users in the comments im 'that's legend'  
> also @sm can i pls have haechan covering any bruno mars song,, i willingly will slide over my last $20 bill for this
> 
> some extras b/c i don't seem to wanna let go of them and have thought deeply abt this little world:  
> \- a few months into their relationship, hyuck does end up closing his onlyfans and nsfw twitter account, which is around the same time him and renjun review other accounts! he wasn't forced to and there were no problems on renjun's side, he just decided it was time to move on and focus more on academia. he lands a good (paid!!) undergrad research position in the microbio specialty he wants while being able to balance out his life (and make more time for renjun cough), and he's so much happier for it (for the sake of this story, let's just pretend that sex work is a lot less stigmatized than it is and that people /can/ live their lives without these things being a target on their backs)  
> \- renhyuck neither confirms or denies their relationship, they'll post about e/o constantly and hyuck will make appearances in all of the dreamies' individual videos from time to time like yy does but they both think they're obvious enough and don't feel a need to explain everything. they like their privacy and the enjoyment they get outta new subscribers being confused lol  
> \- idk why this stands out as something i really want to say out loud, but renhyuck would definitely get really into karaoke and get crazy competitive during it, trying to outsing each other constantly to everyone else's misfortune (imagine high note battle but it's on crack and to smth like idk,, mariah carey's always be my baby or any ariana grande song where she hits a note incomprehensible by the human ear)
> 
> if you're interested, i definitely recommend looking up the social impact and implications of onlyfans! it's been really fascinating to read up about it while i was in the process of writing all of this. [this video](https://youtu.be/Romjqj-beXs) by jordan theresa is a good place to start! if you just want a humorous video about it in a similar style of how i imagined renjun doing his review, [here's the og video](https://youtu.be/A_mgYfiPpqw) i watched while tipsy that started it all!
> 
> with all that's happening in the world atm, i hope you're all doing well, taking care of your mental health, and are staying safe and healthy out there :') here's a [carrd](https://dotherightthing.carrd.co/) compiling all the different resources for everything you should know! pls continue to educate yourselves and help out however you can! 
> 
> finally, thank you so much for reading! if you wanna yell at/with me about writing, anything related to ncity, or just wanna be buddies pls feel welcome to reach me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ennpathies) and (to a lesser extent, i only really made this to make a cc but i'll try to use it a bit more) [twt](https://twitter.com/ennpathies) anytime! take care and hope to see you again soon xo ♡


End file.
